Addicted
by refusetoshine
Summary: AU. They had been fighting it for years but when he offers her the role of a lifetime will they finally get their act together?
1. Prologue

"_Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around." – Bob Marley. _

He was a married man and stuff. They'd crossed paths a few times, different events, fundraisers, red carpets, they shared conversations with mutual friends, he was married, had been for years and she was engaged. She seemed happy, happier than her fiancé though, he seemed distant and cold while she hung on his every word. She was smart and brilliant, something she hid from the general public, and she helped in her community, raising awareness for many committees. He was smart too, not as political minded, but smart, he knew right from wrong, well until he fell in love with her.

The first time they met, he was shocked by her beauty, he had seen her in movies, she was a star on the rise, he was even more surprised by her intellect and if her fiancé wasn't standing there, a loose arm on her waist, he would have grabbed her into an electrical closet and really introduced himself. The next time they met, her fiancé wasn't with her, he didn't have his wife, she was at home with their children, they talked all night. He'd never felt more alive, she left questioning marriage, was it for her? The third time they met, she wasn't engaged anymore and the smile she gave him with a kiss to his cheek made him think, just maybe he'd had something to do with it.

This went on for a few years, an event here, there, a movie premiere, a state dinner, a fundraiser, an arts committee meeting. Each time, he fell a little more in love with the person she was, he was inspired by her. Each time she walked away from, a little bit of her heart broke as she realised what could never be hers. Until the call came.

"Liv, girl. Get up." Her manager Harrison Wright came running into her room, affectively waking her and her dog Bellie.

"What?" She had a late night, learning a script for a movie she probably wasn't going to get. Story of her life lately. She rolled over, scooping Bellie in her arms and giving Harrison her attention.

"I have a roll for you. You've been offered it Liv. You! They want you. No audition!" Harrison said as he spun his phone around in his hand, she leaped off the bed at his words.

"What? Harrison. Tell me you're not joking." Olivia was almost in tears, she'd had a bad run lately, her last film her whole character had been cut in the editing process.

"A representative from MGM just called. Fitzgerald Grant is directing a new movie and he wants you as the lead." Harrison said smiling with joy. Her face slowly fell but she regained it straight away.

"Oh my lord. Are you sure?" Olivia's heart was pounding, and it wasn't because of the role she was being offered, but by who was offering it.

"He wants you Liv." Harrison replied and her heart soared. Fitzgerald Grant wanted her. Finally.

* * *

**So this happened…. If you can spot any similarities to a couple, hmmmmmm. Anyway, I'm so excited for this story! The first chapter is short cause I needed to get all the history out of the way, we'll be getting into the exciting stuff next! Stay tuned and please review! Love M. x**


	2. Chapter 1

"_You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life in whatever way they can be." ― __Bob Marley_

Olivia had been lucky enough to have dinner with the President and First Lady, Governor's and their wives, Oprah and Beyonce just to name a few. She'd had dinner with everyone who was anyone, but she'd never been more nervous in her entire life. She wanted this role, she wanted it bad, it was made for her. The role of Josie Grant was made for her. She loved more than anything that he had given her character his last name; he was giving a piece of himself to her. Josie was everything that Olivia wanted to be, strong, independent, smart and successful. She wanted this role. But more than anything she wanted him, well to work with him, she had spent the last 24 hours trying to remind her brain that she was inspired by his brain and intellect, not the perfect smile he gave her without fail every time he saw her, or the feel of his rough hands on her back as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek with the lips she could spend hours kissing, that she had once, spent hours kissing. But that was something she never thought about, never. And it was something they never talked about. Ever.

"Ughhhhhhhh." She had to stop. He was going to be her director, she needed to be professional. And not to mention the little fact that he was married, he'd never met his wife, she was in the industry as well, a producer of some sort, they had a different marriage from what she had heard over the years. She never came to any of his events; he'd sidestepped the question all those years ago when they talked about marriage, back when she was engaged. He talked about how marriage wasn't everything it was cracked up to be, that you really needed to be madly, deeply in love with the person if you wanted to make that commitment to them. Weeks later, she had broken up with Edison. She loved him. She really did. But he wasn't it for her. He wasn't and Fitz had shown her that. Her thoughts were interrupted when her curling iron started to beep, signalling it was ready. She had decided to forgo hair and make up stylists tonight, she didn't want to be red carpet Olivia, she wanted to be just her, just Liv, so she'd picked her own dress and shoes and she was doing her own hair and makeup. She'd never felt so free in her life.

Playing with her bangs, sweeping them to the left side of her face, she looked at herself in the mirror again. If she was being honest with herself, she looked good. Her white loose silk dress fell to her upper thighs, the front held up by some thin straps that met and twisted over her otherwise bare back, the back of it resting right below her lower back. Her hair was in loose soft curls, he had mentioned once he preferred it in curls, she had subconsciously plugged in the curling iron before she had even realised. Her eyes were slightly smoky, but not enough to cause any danger. Her shoes on the other hand, these were the shoes that Harrison referred to as her 'fuck me' heels. They were a soft cream colour, 5 inch that made her legs look impossibly long. She looked good and she'd done it all herself, she was happy. Her doorbell ran signally that her car was her, with one last glance she grabbed her cream clutch and was on her way.

* * *

Fitz was nervous and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Fitzgerald Grant had always been in touch with his emotions. When the unedited script had come across his desk he immediately thought of her, she was a brilliant actress, she just needed that one role to throw her over the edge and this would be it, he knew it. The role of Josie Grant was everything that he knew Olivia Pope was, the only problem was, Olivia Pope didn't think so. The movie centred around a PR team that was headed up by Olivia's character, of course the twist was, that she was sleeping with the man in charge. It was a sure thing for a blockbuster hit and she deserved it after all her hard years or work in the industry. As he waited for her at the table he thought about the situation they would be getting themselves into. They'd been fighting it for years, when she had turned up ringless and fiancé less, he thought they could have a chance, but she was too proud and too good to sleep with a married man, so they continued to play the ignore our feelings game for the next few years. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clicking heels behind him, standing up, he turned around to greet her and his chest exploded. God. She was gorgeous. It'd been a year since he'd seen her and time had done her well. She was skinnier than he remembered and those legs, he couldn't help but stare.

"Eyes up handsome." She said flashing him a beaming smile as she approached him.

"You're going to be the death of me." He said, he wasn't even hiding the fact that he was checking her out, she looked good and she should know how much it effected him.

"Hi." She said coming to a halt in front of him, half a step away, close enough to touch.

"Hi." He repeated, smiling the smile he had reserved just for her all those years ago. "God you look good." He said placing a hand on her waist pulling her into a hug, she let him, throwing her arms around his neck as he placed his head in her hair, smelling the unique smell that was Olivia Pope. They stayed for a moment, a thousand thoughts running through their hands before she pulled away placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"So Grant, woo me." She said as she ran a hand down his chest, before he led her to her seat, pulling it out of her. "Thank you." She said as he rounded the table, taking his seat again.

"I want you." She nearly spat the water she had just swallowed out of her mouth, he chuckled. "For the role Olivia." He said.

"Why?" As grateful as she was, she wanted to know why.

"Because when I read the role of Josie. I knew it was you. I haven't seen you in a year Liv, we haven't talked, nothing. The moment I read this script, you were all I could think about." He said smiling. "It's yours if you want it." She cocked her head, thinking, taking in what he had said.

"What about us? There's a reason we haven't worked together, why we never see each other Fitz." Olivia was always thinking, her mind always going on, he knew this and he was expecting this question.

"We're professionals Liv. We'll be on set for a few months, I doubt we'll ever be alone." He said hoping he'd convinced her. "I'm still married." He said quietly and it hurt her heart.

"I know. I can't. My career Fitz." She said in broken sentences before continuing. "This movie could make my career, I can't ruin it by sleeping with my director." She said looking away.

"Hey, look at me." His voice was gentle and she wanted to throw herself in his arms because all he'd ever been was nice and sweet to her and here she was basically saying he was giving her the role to sleep with her.

"That's not what I meant. It's just, you know I have a double standard put over me. I'm a woman, and I'm a woman of colour Fitz. I didn't mean anything else by it." She said slowly smiling. "But your right, we are professionals, but we're also friends, nothing has happened between us really, why would it now?"

"Exactly." They were lying to not only each other, but themselves, refusing to talk abut the other time, the first time they had kissed. "So are you in?" He asked holding his breath. She contemplated for a moment. Months spent side by side with a man that had always had a bit of heart. God what was she thinking? There was no way she could take this role without something else happening between them.

"I'm in." she said with a beaming smile, and just like that, their story truly began.

* * *

**a/n. Thank you all for your kind reviews so far, I am so happy and excited with where this story is going to go. Remember its AU olitz, anything can happen! Love M. x**


	3. Chapter 2

"_Someday, we'll run into each other again, I know it. Maybe I'll be older and smarter and just plain better. If that happens, that's when I'll deserve you"_

_- Gabrielle Zevin._

It was the first day on set and Olivia had never been so nervous in her life, she had been working on films for as long as she could remember but today was her first day on the set of the newly and finally titled "Addicted." It had been 3 weeks since her dinner with Fitz and she had been keeping her distance. Seeing him again had thrown her for a loop, her feelings were all over the place just like every other time she had seen him. She lay in bed and for one moment she let herself remember the night, the night she realised she needed to get away from Fitzgerald Grant before she threw everything away for him.

* * *

It was 2008 and Olivia Pope had just ended her engagement with Edison Davis, she was happy with her choice, marriage wasn't for her and neither was Edison. For once in her life she had made a decision that she wasn't going to regret, however she was now regretting not doing it a few weeks later because here she was at an event with a man who had been on her mind for years. She hadn't seen Fitzgerald Grant for months until a few weeks ago when she saw him at restaurant, it was the 3rd time they had ever seen each other, she had briefly told him about her engagement ending and she had kissed him on the cheek goodbye. Now she was about to attend an event hosted by MGM, there was no way they wouldn't see each other, it was an intimate setting as well, exactly what they didn't need. She had pulled a red skin tight dress out of her cupboard for the evening, the strapless sweetheart neckline emphasised her breasts, displayed her washboard stomach and her curves; she looked good. Looking around the room she gasped when she saw him, Olivia had only been there for 10 minutes and she would be lying to herself if she hadn't spent all of them scanning the room looking for him. He looked handsome as always, he seemed to be getting better with age, she wondered if his wife Mellie was here tonight, Olivia had never formally met her, just heard things from Fitz about her. Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on her back and a champagne glass was in front of her face, spinning around she saw Fitz.

"Hi." He said softly

"Hi." She returned quietly.

"You look beautiful Liv." He looked her up and down, her dress was stunning and her hair was in loose curls, accentuating her cheekbones and her makeup was minimal with a bright red lip. "Stunning." He finished as she smiled.

"Thank you. You don't brush up to bad either." She subtly eyed his tuxedo which made him look like he'd stepped straight of a runway, there was no way they could ignore the attraction between them tonight, it was already simmering, she needed to divert them away from the topic. "So is your wife here tonight?" Olivia asked looking around the room.

"Nope. She's at home with the kids." Fitz replied sipping his champagne.

"Ahhh Karen and Gerry right? How are they?" Olivia asked not sure if she was relieved or not that his wife wasn't there.

"Good. Growing up so fast." He smiled softly thinking of his kids, they were truly the highlight of his life.

"I can imagine. And you and Mellie? You guys are good?" Olivia asked, she needed to know; the last time they had discussed his marriage Fitz had given her a lot to think about.

"Ehhhhhhhh." He said chuckling lightly. "I don't think I've had enough alcohol to get into that." He downed the rest of his glass of champagne.

"Well let's get you another one." Olivia said with a saucy smile.

The rest of the evening went well, the champagne was flowing between Olivia and Fitz, they weren't drunk but they definitely weren't sober. They had moved to a secluded booth in the back corner and had been quite touchy-feely for the past hour. Fitz's hand was high on Olivia's thigh, thankful for the slit in her dress and she had her arm slung over his shoulder, her fingers lightly stroking his hair and neck. To the public they would look like a couple in love, the conversation flowing freely between the two.

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" Fitz said as he noticed her shivering.

"Thank you." He wrapped his jacket over her shoulders, his hands running slowly over her back and neck. "You're the perfect gentleman." She said smiling at the man next to her.

"Only for you Liv. You deserve it. Edison didn't deserve you." Fitz said, his hand taking his place on her thigh again, a little higher this time, her hands now clasped in her lap.

"Maybe I didn't deserve him Fitz. I'm not perfect, far from it." She said looking down.

"Hey hey, look at me." When she didn't he used his other hand to lift her chin. "You are better than perfect Liv. God. I can't even put into words" He was cut off when she kissed him. Later, she could blame it on the alcohol, but in that moment she knew exactly what she was doing, he was the perfect one, all night he made sure she knew how good and worthy she was, she had never felt so loved in her life. The taste of his lips was exactly as she imagined, they were soft and she slowly snaked her tongue out begging for entrance, he obliged and before they knew it, the kiss was heated, their tongues duelling, their hands roaming each other bodies. Her fingers tangled in his curls and he moaned into her mouth when she pulled his hair lightly. She smiled through the kiss at his moan as he pulled away, placing kisses on her neck as she arched her neck. The kiss was everything Fitz had been waiting for, she was like coming up for fresh air, he hadn't felt this way ever before and she was moaning as he hit a sensitive spot on her neck, moving back up to her mouth he deepened the kiss as he went to pull Olivia onto his lap when they were interrupted by a buzzing on the table. She pulled away immediately, their breaths deep and heavy as she grabbed her phone.

"Hello. Edison. Hi." They kept eye contact and his hands were still on her body. "Yes. Okay. Bye." She ended the call. "I have to go."

"Liv." He said softly, moving a soft curl out of her face.

"Fitz. This shouldn't have happened. My fiancé needs me." She said as she began to pack the contents of her purse up.

"Fiancé Liv?" He said moving his hands off her waist and onto his lap.

"Oh whatever, same thing." She said as she began to take off his jacket.

"Liv. You're not engaged and two seconds ago you had your tongue down my throat. Don't run away from me and use some shit excuse." Fitz said sternly.

"Fitz we can't. Please don't make this harder than it is. You're married and I just broke off my engagement, Edison has some of my things he wants me to pick them up. I'm going and we are never discussing this again." With a soft kiss to his lips she was gone and on her way to Edison's, not leaving until the next morning more confused than ever, she had kissed Fitz and slept with Edison to get over kissing Fitz. Her life was a mess, she was never going to think of this night ever again.

* * *

There were a thousand people on set and Olivia was overwhelmed. Okay, she was exaggerating, but Olivia had never seen a set so full on the first day, it was usually a day for mucking around and getting to know each other but with sets already built she guessed they were getting right into it. The cast had met last week going over a table read with the production manager Cyrus Beene. Her co-stars were lovely people, the leading man in Josie Grant's life was Barrett James and he was being played by one of Hollywood's leading actors, Jake Ballard. Olivia had never worked with him, but he was a seasoned bachelor and she had heard many stories of him and his leading ladies. She was not about to join that long line of women, she already had enough men drama with Fitz, she didn't need anymore. Her day was long and she was exhausted, she hadn't even seen Fitz once, he was off with executives all day planning the final touches before filming officially started tomorrow, today was a meet and greet day but Olivia was thrown all over set, meeting every single person she could. Cyrus had basically treated her like a rag doll and she was literally dead on her feet. She basically fell in her door, almost tripping over Bellie on the way.

"Hi miss Bellie. How was your day munchkin?" Olivia picked up her dog, she was going to be able to take Bellie with her to filming so today was a one-off. "Mummy had a good day." Olivia said again to her dog as she almost threw herself on the lounge, she was about to turn on her television when her phone rang. She leant over to her bag, pulling it out and seeing that it was Fitz.

"Hello?"

"Olivia hi." His voice was beautiful; she had missed it in the past few weeks since she had seen him. "How was your first day?" He asked.

"Good, good. Long." She breathed out shuffling into the lounge, pulling a blanket over her body.

"You sound tired. Did Cy have you running all over set?" He asked sitting back into his chair in his office.

"Yeah." She stifled a yawn. "It was good though." He smiled at her responses, she was dead tired he could tell.

"I'll let you go Liv, I'll see you tomorrow?" Fitz asked smiling through his phone.

"Hmmmmm. Night Fitz." She said yawning again, her words drowsy.

"Night Livvie." He said softly.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"See you tomorrow handsome." And with that she hung up her phone, falling asleep with a smile on her face, tomorrow she got to see her Fitz and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N Your reviews are everything people, keep it up! Also, this is a current story so its set in 2013! Stay tuned, its going to be a messy ride! X**


	4. Chapter 3

"_Why did he have to be so gorgeous? Why did he have to stand so close, and why did I still love him so much? "  
― __Jeaniene Frost__, __One Foot in the Grave_

Fitz was on set at 6am, Olivia wasn't due to 7am and the rest of the cast at 8am, he wanted a moment alone with her if it was possible. They hadn't had any contact since their dinner until last night; he had been swamped with all the paperwork and final touches before they could start filming he wanted her to know that he wasn't neglecting her and that he was excited to work with her. The cast had met last week and he had heard from Cyrus that they all got along splendidly; he was excited to get "Addicted" up and running. His thoughts were interrupted by his office door opening, looking up he saw her, the woman he was thinking so intently about.

"Hey boss man." She said smiling.

"Hey you." He said standing, pulling her into a quick hug. "You ready?" He asked sitting down as she leant against his desk.

"Honestly, I'm nervous Fitz. This project is your baby and I want it to all go perfectly." She said nervously.

"Liv. Come on, seriously?" He said chuckling. "You're going to be perfect. Don't think of it like that, just approach it like you would any other movie." He said rubbing her thigh softly.

"Okay. I just don't want to disappoint you." She said looking away.

"You could never disappoint me Olivia." He stood, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Come on, lets get you into hair and makeup."

Her first scene went smoothly, it was a filler scene for the middle of the movie, and it had taken only 3 takes. It was her first scene with her on-screen love interest and working with Jake seemed to be going alright so far. He was a horrible flirt, making an innuendo out of everything, but he got her laughing and loosened her up for the scene, so she was happy for that.

"Good work Pope." Jake said taking a sip out of a water bottle.

"Thanks Jake." Olivia said smiling grabbing a bottle off the table.

"This movie is going to be good I can already tell, we're going to be spending a lot of time together." Jake said smiling at her, god she was gorgeous, he would do whatever he could to make her more than a co-star.

"Yeah, being on set is good. I like it." Olivia replied sorting through grapes to find some nice ones to eat.

"I mean like events, the head honcho's will be sending us everywhere together. Walking red carpet arm in arm. We'll have to coordinate outfits." He said with a charming smile as Olivia laughed.

"You gunna match your tie with my dress Ballard?" She said smiling.

"Well we could always get ready together you know, shower together, save water, save the environment." He said cheekily.

"Oh my lord, shut up." Olivia said laughing and punching his shoulder, unknown to her Fitz had been watching the whole thing. She was laughing and she looked happy, the one downside it was with Jake. He watched on with despair, really she could do whatever she wanted though, she was single and so was Jake. He was probably every woman's dream. Fitz hadn't wanted to hire him but the executives and his father overruled him, Jake was unfortunately perfect for the role. Olivia looked over meeting Fitz's eye and saw his facial expression.

"You okay?" She mouthed, he nodded in response but she wasn't convinced. "Jake give me a second okay?" Jake was texting on his phone so he nodded his okay as Olivia walked over to Fitz.

"What's going on? Is it the scene? Does it look horrible?" She asked, worried about what Fitz was thinking.

"No no Liv. Of course not." Fitz said, he didn't want to give her that impression so he softly smiled at her. "It's nothing." Fitz said looking back at the monitor.

"Fitz." Olivia pushed.

"How well do you know Jake?" Fitz said without thought and Olivia's head spun around quickly to face him.

"What?" She was confused and shocked, she had no idea what he was talking about. "I don't know him, I met him last week." Olivia answered. "Why?"

"I mean, he's single, you're single." Olivia's heart melted, Fitz was jealous of Jake and it made her smile.

"I don't like him like that Fitz. I'm not seeing anyone." She threw in the last line for good measure, she was single and she wanted him to know that.

"You don't have to, I mean I'm married." Fitz said quietly.

"I know, I just wanted you to know, there's nobody else Fitz."

"Else?" Fitz asked with hope.

"Only you boss man." Olivia said sweetly before walking back onto set, Fitz shaking his head, his eyes following the incredible woman he was lucky to have in his life.

The rest of Olivia's day went smoothly, she had begun working on another scene and Fitz was happy with the final cut of it as well. They were only super small scenes today but it was enough to get her feet wet, she was glad he had chosen those scenes for day 1. She had barely seen Bellie all day, the crew was in love with her dog, she'd even seen her snuggled up in Fitz's arms at one point and that roused a whole other feeling inside of her. She let herself fantasise for a moment of her dog with her man, except he wasn't her man, he was someone else's. He was her friend and her director; they had to keep this professional, as Olivia reminded herself 50 thousand times a day. But that didn't mean she couldn't stare at him from afar, he was truly the perfect man. Her thoughts were interrupted as Fitz walked over to her, she was lying on the lounge in the set area, it was for cast members to lie around when they weren't filming.

"Hey leading lady." Fitz said chuckling at her position, she had Bellie under one arm and the blanket wrapped fully around her, cocooning herself in as her other hand held her ipad.

"Hey handsome." Olivia said as she looked up, putting her ipad down as Fitz sat on the opposite lounge.

"How was your day?" He asked softly not wanting to wake Bellie.

"Good, long. I still have one more scene to re-film from another angle." Olivia said stifling a yawn, he noticed she was still in her costume for the scene.

"It's 10pm Olivia, you still have more filming really?" Fitz said, he didn't want the woman to get run down in the first week of filming.

"It's okay. Cyrus just wants to get a few different angles for the scene Jake and I filmed earlier." Olivia replied.

"Okay well I don't want you worn out the first day Liv." Fitz said and she was touched.

"It's okay Fitz. It's the first week, I'm sure hours will regulate as the filming goes on." Olivia said smiling at the man.

"Okay, well let me know when you're leaving and I'll walk you out." Fitz said with a small smile before walking away.

* * *

It was almost 1am before Olivia walked into Fitz's office, smiling she saw him leaning back in his chair, his hands over his eyes.

"Fitz." She said softly, nudging his shoulder with her spare hand, the other holding Bellie. He woke immediately.

"Liv." Fitz breathed out. "You okay?" He asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes as she giggled at the sight of him waking up.

"Fine Fitz, I'm going home, you wanted me to tell you." Olivia said smiling.

"Oh let me walk you out." Fitz said as he began to sit up.

"No no it's okay, you don't have to." Olivia said.

"Olivia, come on I'm walking you to your car." Fitz said taking Bellie out of Olivia's arms, Bellie immediately snuggled into Fitz's arms as they began to walk to the carpark.

"She likes you." Olivia said smiling at the pair.

"Mellie's allergic to dogs, so we can't have one. Bellie's gorgeous." Fitz said as they began to walk outside.

"Yeeeeesh its cold at 1am in LA. I haven't been out this late since my hayday.:" Olivia said chuckling over memories.

"Better get used to it, I'm guessing there's a few late nights in your future." Fitz said chuckling as Olivia shivered again.

"That's true. I'm excited for this project Fitz, getting into it today really got my creative juices flowing. Everyone on set is so passionate, you picked a good team." Olivia said as they reached the carpark.

"I'm happy with them too. I hand picked every single person, cast and crew." Fitz said.

"You picked very well." Olivia said deep heartedly. "You should be proud of yourself Fitz. I am." She smiled.

"Thanks Livvie." Fitz said as they reached her car. "Drive safe okay?" He said opening her car door for her.

"I will, see you tomorrow Fitz." She said getting in her car as he placed Bellie in the back seat and closing the door, she smiled at his gesture.

"See you tomorrow Liv." He said placing a soft kiss on her cheek, she drove the 30 minutes home with one thought on her brain, how the hell was she going to stay away from this perfect man?

* * *

**A/N thank you all for the reviews, keep it up! It's going to get steamy pretty quickly, these two have taken on a life of their own! X**


	5. Chapter 4

"_Falling for him would be like cliff diving. It would be either the most exhilarating thing that ever happened to me or the stupidest mistake I'd ever make."  
― __Colleen Houck_

Olivia's make up artist and hair stylist were frustrating her, she wanted to be calm and relaxed but they had been talking up the dinner for the past half an hour and now she was a bundle of nerves. Tonight she and Fitz were having dinner with the executives of MGM, which included Fitz's father Big Gerry. He had mentioned it to her in passing on the first day on set but she was so overwhelmed with all the things happening on her first day that she hadn't given it much thought until this morning when she woke up. They'd had a full week filming already and it was going well, but she was already exhausted. Lucky her team were good to her and could come on short notice and she had a few dresses in her cupboard on loan that she could pick from. Fitz had sent her a message this morning saying he would pick her up at 7, it was now 5:30 and she was almost ready to get into the black dress she had chosen. The dress was a bustier dress embellished with lace, tight up the top before flowing down her legs giving her room to move. It was simple yet classy, exactly what she needed for tonight. The people she was meeting were Hollywood royalty and of course she wanted to make a good impression on Fitz's dad, for professional reasons of course. She looked into the mirror once more checking her hair and makeup as the ladies put finishing touches on it, she'd gone with loose curls and soft eye makeup with a red lip. After getting into her dress and black stiletto heels, Olivia felt secure and ready to take on the night, the saying that a good outfit made a woman was correct; she always liked red carpet Olivia over everyday Olivia. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door she looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was 7pm on the dot, Fitz was here. She took a deep breath before walking to the door, opening it and being knocked back by the handsome man in front of her wearing a tuxedo, gosh he was gorgeous.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He said smiling back.

Fitz had been nervous since he woke on Saturday morning at 6am. Olivia meeting MGM was a big deal, he wanted them to love her and he knew they all would, except one. His father. His dad has always been able to see through Fitz, he would know that his feelings ran deeper than friendship for Olivia and he would make it his mission to embarrass Fitz while trying to get Olivia into bed. He would bring up his wife, making it awkward for Olivia and he would bring up Fitz's failures as a director. It was safe to say that Fitz was not looking forward to this evening. He had taken his time getting ready, prolonging the evening and going through all the scenarios in his head. He hadn't even given his and Olivia's relationship a second thought due to how stressed he was about his father, he hadn't thought about it until she opened her apartment door and his eyes fell out of his head, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"You sure you don't want to stay in?" He asked looking her up and down once again.

"Shut up. Let me get my purse." She said grabbing it from the bench and locking up the house. As she turned to meet him after shutting her door she was stopped by the look on his face. "Fitz?"

"You look beautiful Liv." He said so sincerely that her heart melted.

"Thank you. You ready to get this over with?" She asked lacing her arm in his as they walked into the elevator.

"You have no idea Liv. No idea." Fitz replied as the doors closed.

* * *

Big Gerry was a dickhead. That was the nicest word Olivia could think of to describe him, they had been in the room for the past 30 minutes and already he had insulted Fitz's multiple times, hit on her and dissed the movie. Olivia was baffled, what kind of man did that? What kind of father treated their own son like that? She now realised why Fitz had placed a hand on her back as they walked in, why he had barely left her side, why he placed a soft kiss on her temple when nobody was looking. Not only did he need to reassure her that he didn't think any less of her, but he also needed the physical touch. He needed her and it broke her heart that she hadn't been there for him before, Fitz had grown up in the shadow of his father and obviously things hadn't changed as he got older. Big Gerry was still the boss and what he said was final.

"Shall we sit?" Big Gerry's booming voice broke Olivia out of her thoughts as Fitz laced their hands together leading her over to the table, pulling her chair out for her, she smiled her thanks as she sat. It was a long table, about 20 people on it, Fitz was next to her and Big Gerry was directly in front of them. Fitz let out a silent groan when Big Gerry took his seat and Olivia placed her hand on his thigh, squeezing it in support.

"Thank you." Fitz said quietly.

"Of course." Olivia said smiling at him. "You're not him Fitz." She whispered and his heart melted, she knew exactly what to say when he needed it. This woman was perfect, why in the hell wasn't she his?

"Olivia, what do you think of my son's directing skills so far?" Big Gerry asked across the table as the meals began to arrive.

"Fantastic. He knows what's doing, his vision is beautiful and the footage I've seen has been wonderful so far." Olivia said finishing with a smile to Fitz, he truly was a brilliant director and his vision for the film was amazing, she was constantly in awe of him.

"You must have been looking at different footage to me." Big Gerry said with a chuckle taking a sip of his drink. "I didn't see any wonderful footage."

"We must have been. Because the footage I saw was beautiful. Everything was perfect, the lightening was suburb for starters." Olivia said before she was cut off by Fitz.

"It's okay Liv." He said placing a hand on her thigh thanking her for her support, before moving it back to the table.

"No Fitzgerald, I want to hear what she has to say." Big Gerry said.

"The footage is excellent Sir. So I'm 100% certain you have seen the wrong footage, I will get my assistant to send it over to you, because I am also certain you are not trying to embarrass your son in a room full of executives by saying his work was bad." She said finishing with a smile to Big Gerry as Fitz watched on, nobody had ever spoken like that to his father; he was shocked and honestly, a little turned on. Big Gerry was silent before continuing a conversation with the man on his left and Olivia smiled triumphantly.

"No one's ever done that for me." Fitz said smiling at her; she really was a wonderful woman.

"It was the truth Fitz. I can't believe he would try and provoke me like that." Olivia shook her head, still in disbelief.

"I'm used to it. Completely and utterly used to it. Nothing I do is ever good enough." Fitz said as he played with the remaining food on his plate.

"I'm sorry. You deserve better." She said as she placed a hand on his forearm.

"It's okay Liv. I'm used to it." He said smiling softly at the remarkable woman next to him, he was truly lucky to have her.

* * *

The rest of the night continued in the same way, Big Gerry pushing Fitz as far as he could without drawing too much attention and pushing Olivia without Fitz realising. Olivia was on her last straw with him, he'd been saying things all night when Fitz's back was turned, trying to get Olivia against him, she's sure that he had succeeded in the past but there was no way she would ever do that to Fitz. Fitz was also beyond his last straw, he had gotten so frustrated and annoyed that he had given up on staying away from Olivia and he had placed his hand in her lap an hour ago. She had both her hands clasped around his, rubbing circles with her thumbs everytime Big Gerry provoked one of them. They were in this together and tonight proved it more than ever. Olivia had barely thought anything of holding Fitz's hand, she wanted to provide comfort and support to him tonight, he clearly needed it, she hadn't even thought about it crossing the line or even thought about the fact he was married. Tonight he was with her and that's all she wanted to think about. Fitz thought that he had gotten off remarkably well tonight, his father could play dirty when he wanted to, but as he left to get his and Olivia's coats, his father stopped him and he knew it was coming.

"When did you start sleeping with her?" Big Gerry asked stopping his son from returning to Olivia.

"Excuse me?" Fitz asked, completely gob smacked although he knew it was coming at some point.

"You heard me Fitzgerald. I saw you with her tonight. Your hand on her lap, resting on her thigh, the way she looked at you, you her." Big Gerry described.

"Stay out of it Dad. There's nothing going on." Fitz said trying to walk past him as Big Gerry placed a hand on his son's chest stopping him.

"Is she everything you ever dreamed of? I bet she spreads those legs for you on set hey son. You take her against the wall I bet hey." He chuckled before continuing, "She's not good enough for a bed we all know that, women like her, women of her colour-" That was the last thing Big Gerry said before he was knocked to the ground by a punch to the face from Fitz. The punch was followed by Fitz continuing to throw punches at him as Olivia and a few others ran over, the men attempting to separate the son and father.

"Fitz. Fitz stop it." Olivia yelled distraught, she had never seen Fitz with a temper, let alone hit anyone, she had no idea what had happened to set him off but she needed to stop him before he killed his father. "Fitz please. Stop. Baby. Stop." It had slipped out of her mouth before she knew but it had caught his attention and he looked up at her, blood dripping from his lip. "Fitz come here." She held her hand for him, as he stood up and another executive helped Big Gerry up off the floor.

"Son." Big Gerry breaking Olivia and Fitz's intense eye contact as Fitz turned his head looking at his father.

"Don't." Fitz said as he took Olivia by the hand, grabbing their jackets and walking out of the building.

"Fitz. Fitz. Stop. You're hurting my hand." Olivia said grabbing his attention as he stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry." He shook his head. "I'm bleeding aren't I?" He could tell by the look on his face.

"Yeah. You are." Olivia said looking up at him.

"Come on, I have a first aid kit in my car." Fitz said leading her towards his car, opening the door and grabbing it from the passenger door.

"Sit down." Olivia said gesturing to the passenger seat, he sat down and she placed herself between his legs, she really needed ice but what they had here would have to do for now. "What happened?" She asked as she began to dab his cut on his lip, distracting him.

"Liv." He warned, he didn't want to talk about it.

"It was about me. Wasn't it?" She took a deep breath. "Did he ask if we were sleeping together?" She asked as she dabbed the cut above his eye.

"How'd you know?" He asked watching her.

"He was making innuendo's all night Fitz." She replied as she put a butterfly bandage on the cut above his eye.

"He was? That fucking bastard." Fitz said shaking his head slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had enough going on, your dad is a real piece of work Fitz. And I can look after myself." Olivia said finishing wiping the blood off his face. "There we go." She said pushing a curl out of his face. "All perfect again."

"Thanks Liv, come on lets get you home." He said with a kiss to her forehead all he wanted to do was get his woman and get the fuck out of there.

* * *

The walk from her elevator to her apartment felt much longer than it actually was, Fitz's hand was on the small of Olivia's back, and when they reached her door she turned around leaning against it.

"He said something about me being a woman of colour didn't he?" Olivia asked the question that had been lingering on her brain the whole car ride home.

"Yes." Fitz answered her, she deserved the truth.

"And that I wasn't good enough, that you were screwing me for fun or something like that. Am I right?" She said softly.

"Liv you are none of those things. You're skin colour doesn't define you but it's a part of you." Fitz said. "You are good enough. You are enough. You are everything." He said smiling softly at her, she smiled back, he really was perfect and he was so good to her.

"You hit your father because of me?" Olivia asked one last time just confirming what she already knew.

"Yes and I would do it again, to anybody who speaks ill of you Liv." Before he knew it she was leaning up placing a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away smiling at him.

"See you tomorrow boss man." And with that, she was gone. A night that he had dreaded for days ended up being horrible before turning perfect, Fitz knew that was going to become a recurring thing around Liv. She was the light in all the darkness and he left her apartment with a happy smile on his face. Leaning against her door breathing heavily Olivia smiled to herself, no one had ever defended her honour, returning to her thoughts from the car the other night, how in the world was she was suppose to stay away from this man now, and more importantly, did she even want to?

* * *

**A/N my favourite chapter so far! Fitz and Olivia are slowly but surely moving closer together, don't expect them to get down and dirty too soon though, the steam has to build but stay tuned and please please please review, your feedback is so helpfu! X**


	6. Chapter 5

"_Sometimes you just have to let yourself fall apart so that you can build yourself back up again." – anonymous. _

'I can't do this. I physically cannot do this.' Were Olivia's only thoughts as she did the scene, she needed a moment to debrief, she was sure she could do this if she didn't think about it. Today they were filming an intense scene where Olivia was thrown through the window of a car, obviously she wasn't going to be physically thrown through a car but the idea of it was making her anxious enough. She had already ruined 3 takes and she was about to ruin her 4th, her hands were sweating and she could feel the crew getting frustrated with her.

"Cut." Fitz yelled as he took the headphones off, moving away from the screen he was watching Olivia on.

"One more take, I can do it Fitz. I'm fine." Her voice betrayed her words.

"10 minutes guys, we need a moment." Fitz said as the crew mumbled their way out of the room, leaving Olivia embarrassed as she got out of the car, she knew they were getting frustrated with her. Great. Two weeks in and they would think she was acting like a diva. "What's going on Liv?" Fitz asked walking over, handing her a bottle of water as she leant against the car.

"Nothing, nothing. I just can't seem to get in the right frame of mind. I just need a minute." Olivia said giving him an unbelievable smile.

"Is it us Liv?" Fitz asked so quietly she could barely hear him, they hadn't talked privately since their kiss and all the drama with his father on the weekend and now he was slightly worried.

"No no, I promise. We're okay. I'm okay. " Fitz could see right through her, he knew something was, something was holding her back and he didn't know what it was.

"Liv you know you can tell me anything right? We can do this scene later if you want?" He asked and her face was covered in alarm.

"No no I need to get it over with." Olivia said quickly.

"You're not doing a very good job of convincing me that nothing is wrong. Come on Liv. I thought we were doing okay. I mean after the weekend, we can share anything." Fitz said placing a soft hand on her face as he brushed the bangs off her forehead.

"You're right, it's just. I never talk about it but maybe talking about it would make me able to do this scene." Olivia said thinking rationally, maybe it would be good for her.

"Do you wanna sit?" Fitz asked gesturing to the chairs on the side of the set, she nodded and they walked over, sitting opposite each other, their feet slightly touching. Olivia took a deep breath before talking.

"My cousin died in a car accident and I was driving." She said in a rushed tone, eager to get it off her chest. Fitz's heart instantly broke for the beautiful woman in front of him. "We were 16 and I'd just got my permit, I was speeding and I didn't see the truck." She took a deep breath as tears began to rush down her face. "She was dead on impact." Fitz's moved standing and sitting in the seat next to Olivia as her body wept with tears. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and her body immediately curled into his.

"Livvie." Fitz breathed into her ear as he kissed her temple, making her cry more. "We'll change the scene, I'll rewrite it. We don't need it. It's okay." He said softly into her ear as she looked up.

"Fitz no. I've dealt with it. Just being in that situation brought up old feelings, you don't have to rewrite the scene." She was touched.

"It's already done Liv. No arguments, there's no way I'm going to make you act that out Liv. No way." He said as she untangled herself from him, his hand now rubbing up and down her back.

"Are you sure?" She asked, she was asking a lot from him.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. I'm sorry Liv, for your cousin." Her heart melted at his words. "If you want, you can tell me about her sometime. It's good to talk about them and the happy times. I learnt that after my mother died." Fitz said as Olivia sniffled, her tears having died down.

"I would like that." She said softly, looking around before leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. "Thank you." He was shocked by her affectionate, especially on set, but he knew this was a one time thing.

"Anytime Liv. Lets get you back into hair and makeup and into another scene okay?" Fitz said standing and holding out his hand for her, he truly was the best man she knew.

* * *

The rest of Olivia's day went smoothly, she had filmed another scene with Jake and his flirty nature had lifted her mood. But by the time 8pm came she was physically and emotionally exhausted and Fitz could tell, he'd barely given Jake's flirting a second glance due to the fact it had put a small on Olivia's face. He'd just called final cut for the day and he saw Olivia snuggling Bellie into her arms, something she did when she needed comfort. She had gone through a rough day and Fitz wanted to lift her spirits, he knew exactly what to do.

"Liv." He said drawing her attention away from Bellie.

"Hi." She said softly as she handed Bellie to him, sometimes she thought her dog liked Fitz better than her.

"I was thinking of getting some Chinese, did you want to join me?" He knew Chinese food was her favourite but he could sense the hesitation on her face. "No funny business Liv, I just think you shouldn't be alone tonight. You had a hard day." Fitz said snuggling Bellie into his arms, how in the world could she refuse him.

"Okay, but you're paying. Give me half an hour."

True to her word, Olivia met Fitz at the exit door 30 minutes later, costume and makeup free, she was now in skinny jeans and an oversized jumper. She had never looked more gorgeous to him, she was all Olivia Pope, not Josie Grant. She smiled to him wordlessly as he opened the door for her.

"Meet me at my apartment in 30 minutes, I'll go pick up the food okay?" Fitz said handing her Bellie, the dog immediately snuggling into her owner's arms.

"Fitz." She warned, maybe going to his apartment was too much.

"Don't pretend you don't know where I live Olivia, I've seen your google search history." She laughed out loud as it was true, on a late night on set last week she had googled his house wanting to see all the fuss that the crew was making about it.

"Shut up. 30 minutes Grant." Olivia said walking to her car. "Don't forget the chicken pad thai!" She yelled after him and he signalled his hand in agreement, he would do anything for her, including eat the one food he hated more than anything, she was worth it.

* * *

**A/N short chapter I know but I needed to show how their relationship is developing without going too over the top, the next few, well lets just say, Fitz is going to end up inside Olivia's apartment…. Stay tuned & REVIEW, because they mean everything! X**


	7. Chapter 6

"_We need a moment alone, no one else, no wind, no words and no worry. Just us. Alone together." – Anonymous. _

If Olivia Pope was going to be honest, tonight wasn't going exactly how she had planned. She had been hoping to spend most of the evening with Fitz; they had grown so close over the past few weeks, including their impromptu Chinese dinner last week. The night had been wonderful, they had talked for hours about everything under the sun, they had laughed, she had cried and she had kissed him softly before leaving, thanking him for not only his friendship but his huge heart. He had made her forget about the sadness in her life and focused on the happiness. Now all she wanted to do was talk to him and figure out what they were doing, she was pretty sure she was falling for him and she needed to gauge his feelings before she got in to deep.

But Fitz had been too busy all week, before leaving early Friday afternoon, she hadn't seen him until he walked in the door tonight, but he had spent most of the night with the rest of the cast and executives at the event they were attending to give them a second alone. This meant Olivia was stuck with Jake all night, something she certainly did not want to encourage. Jake already thought they were destined to be together due to the fact they were both single and the leading actors of the movie, Olivia had very different ideas. Her emotions and feelings were already tangled up with Fitz she didn't need another man added to the equation, she had lived that life for years and it was not something she wanted to live again. She had lived through that with Edison and the pain had been excruciating when they had broken up, she loved him, she really did but he wasn't the one for her and that hurt her so deeply. She couldn't imagine him in her life in 10 years; Fitz's presence over the years wasn't helpful either. Edison had always been suspicious of their relationship; he said that they had too much chemistry and that Fitz's eyes lingered on Olivia too much whilst she lingered on his words too much.

It seemed third parties were forever getting in their way, Fitz thought as he looked at Olivia and Jake dancing and laughing. He could still remember the relief he felt when Olivia told him he had broken up with Edison all those years ago and now that she was finally in his reach, Jake had to involve himself. Fitz took a sip of his drink as Jake leant over saying something in Olivia's ear that made her thrown her head back and laugh.

"So when are we going to go out?" Jake asked as Olivia still laughed from the joke he told her, her laugh was infectious and he wanted it in his life indefinitely.

"What are we doing right now Jake?" Olivia asked, she could tell what he meant but she was interested to see what he would say.

"Not like this Liv. Me, you, a romantic restaurant. Dancing, some wine, maybe a little kissing at the end of the evening." He said giving her a charming smile.

"I don't know Jake, I don't like to mix my work and personal life." Olivia replied taking a sip of her champagne.

"What? That's the worst excuse I have ever heard! And weren't you engaged to that actor guy?" Jake asked.

"Yeah and look how well that turned out Jake." She was getting slightly annoyed now.

"Okay okay, I'm just saying Liv. We have chemistry and you know this, just think about it." And with a kiss to her cheek, Jake was gone. Olivia moved to leave the dance floor and as she did she caught Fitz's eye, his face said exactly what she already knew, he had seen the whole thing. She signalled to a booth to the side of the room, meeting him over there a few seconds later.

"Hi." She said softly, they hadn't had a moment together all night.

"Hi." He replied, once again he was in awe of her beauty, she was wearing a simple loose yellow gown that fell to the gown, it was lace and it fit her perfectly. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun at the back of her head and all he wanted was to place kisses up and down her elegant neck.

"You look stressed. Has something happened?" She asked, he had rings under his eyes and his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"No no, I spent last night and this morning in Connecticut with the kids, flew in early this arvo, watched some scenes we filmed last week and now I'm here. Just tired." He replied, he was just exhausted, to be honest he wouldn't mind crawling into bed with her right now and falling asleep with her tangled up in his arms. God he must have been tired if he was thinking like that.

"Maybe you should go. I'm sure no one will mind." Olivia said lighting brushing her hand down his forearm.

"No, I'm the director Liv. I have to stay. Speaking of being director, Cyrus is walking over, I wonder what I've done now." With a huge gulp of his champagne and a quick kiss to Olivia's cheek, he was gone, off to deal with business leaving her confused and worried for him in his wake.

* * *

She didn't see him for the rest of the night but she was acutely aware that he had seen her; she could feel his watching eyes on the back of her head all night as she mingled with Jake, her assistant Quinn and her co-star Abby. She would almost shiver at times when Jake payed her extra attention because all she could feel was Fitz's possessive eyes. Jake and Quinn were none the wiser and were joking to the side about some thing that had happened to Olivia at a previous photoshoot, Abby however was very aware of what was going on. Abby was the type of person that said exactly what she thought, exactly when she thought it.

"So what do you think of Fitz?" Abby said drinking her white wine, "I mean you've known each other for years right?" She asked.

"Yeah, on and off. Politics and events, I think we met maybe 5 or 6 years ago, I don't even remember actually. He's so passionate about his projects, it's nice to finally work with him." Olivia said, her response almost seemed prepared to Abby.

"Hmmmmm. Nice? Have you seen him Liv?" Abby asked, her and Olivia had also met years ago working on a film, they had tried to stay in contact but failed so the moment they met again on set it was like long lost best friends being reunited, there was a lot of squealing that day. Olivia laughed at Abby's comments.

"Yes I've seen him Abs, I'm not sure what that has to do with it?" Olivia asked, feigning innocence.

"Liv. The fact that he asked for you specifically for the role, the fact that he and his wife openly don't live together, the fact that he has been staring holes into Jake's head all night as he watched you together, that's what it has to do with it!" Abby said specifically.

"Abby don't be ridiculous. We have a professional relationship. Come on." Olivia said trying to brush away Abby's thoughts. "Wouldn't I tell you anyway?" She said hoping Abby would agree.

"You're right. There's no way you could keep that from me." Abby said as Jake and Quinn re entered the conversation and Olivia breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly and without any hiccups and before Olivia knew it, she was being forced in a taxi with Abby to go home. She hadn't been drinking that much but she was a little unsteady on her feet, as the taxi pulled out of the rank she realised she hadn't said goodbye to Fitz but with Abby already on their case she couldn't stop and go back in. After dropping Abby off and finally getting home, Olivia thought about the evening, she had spent it mostly with Jake, everyone was mingling but she wasn't really in the mood. All she had wanted to do was spend the evening with Fitz but when that didn't happen, subconsciously she settled for second best. Olivia continuously checked her phone over the next half an hour as she got ready for bed, hoping that Fitz would text or call her, they definitely needed to talk, especially after tonight. Moisturising her hands, her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at her door. Leaning into her bedroom and seeing it was now almost 1am, she knew it could only be one person. Walking to the door, another soft knock rattled through the house and Bellie looked up from the lounge. Opening the door, she was completely unsurprised to see Fitz standing there, his hand hanging low, one hand leaning against the door frame.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." He replied tenderly, this had been what they both wanted all night, just a moment alone, together…

* * *

**A/N: TBC****…**** bit of a filler chapter again as we get through into the good stuff, thank you all for the reviews, they are so unbelievably helpful, please please keep it up! Next chapter will be up soon! **


	8. Chapter 7

"_Lover? I don't know. I don't know if she loves me. I don't know if I love her. All I can say is, she's the one I think about. All the time. She's the voice I want to hear. She's the face I hope to see." ― __Sophie Kinsella_

"Come in." Olivia said softly, she was half expecting a call from him so she wasn't surprised that he had turned up at her door, he walked in taking off his suit jacket and placing it on the lounge as Bellie jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here Fitz?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I needed to see you Livvie." Fitz said sitting down on her lounge, cradling Bellie in his arms. "Tonight was a disaster." He said softly, he wasn't drunk, but he was definitely close.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked walking over and sitting on the opposite lounge, there was no way they could sit next to each other.

"I thought tonight would be a chance for us to be together, but of course like the story of my life, it didn't go to plan and you got to spend the night with Jake. Single Jake." Fitz said leaning back against the lounge, his head was beginning to spin a little.

"Single Jake?" Olivia giggled. "Is that what he goes by now?" Fitz was definitely a little under the weather and for a man who rarely drank, Olivia found it hilarious to watch. Fitz put Bellie down, sitting foreword.

"It's like someone is always in our way, my wife, your fiancé. When will we ever get a chance to just be us?" Fitz asked.

"Fitz." Olivia said warningly.

"What Liv? You know I can't leave her, I don't love her, I don't want to be with her. But I can't leave her." He confessed. "She gave me my children Liv, she gave me Karen and Gerry. I can't just leave her." He finished quietly.

"I'm not asking you to Fitz." She replied, stretching her legs out onto the coffee table in front of them.

"I know. I want to leave her Liv. But I'm scared; we've lived apart for years. I'm scared of what she will do to our kids, if she'll take them from me." He said, their eyes meeting.

"I know Fitz. You have children to consider, I'm not asking you to throw everything away and be with me. I'm not." She said softly.

"I know that. But I want you to know that god Liv, if I could, I would." He said smiling softly.

"Fitz. I know. But it's not the situation we're in. We have to deal with what we have." She said.

"Which means I'm married and Jake is single." Fitz said shaking his head lightly.

"Fitz." She said once again warningly, she really didn't want to have this discussion with him.

"Maybe we should have some wine Livvie." Fitz said leaning over and placing a hand on her ankle, rubbing it softly.

"I don't think you need anything else to drink Fitz." Olivia said smiling.

"You're probably right." Fitz said as he leant back into her lounge. "Well you're always right, but this time you're definitely right." Fitz said as Olivia shook her head to stop herself from laughing.

"I'm going to make you some coffee okay?" Olivia said as Fitz nodded softly in agreement. She laughed walking into the kitchen to begin the coffee.

Leaning against the counter as she stirred the milk into the coffee, Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of hands on her waist, she softened immediately when she felt Fitz's head rest on her neck, he placed a tender kiss there and her heart melted. She turned in his arms, handing him the coffee wordlessly as his left hand remained on her hip, he leant down every so slowly giving her a chance to back out before placing a delicate kiss on her lips. They were the most back and forth, indecisive couple to ever exist, but it's who they were.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They continued to stare into each others eyes as Fitz sipped on his coffee and ran circles on her hip and lower back with his spare hand. Their eyes still joined; the emotions and feelings swelling between them. They didn't want to break the moment, because right now it was just them, there was no movie, no set, no cameras, no wives, no anything, it was just them.

"You're beautiful." Fitz said breaking the silence, cupping Olivia's chin with the hand that had previously been on her hip. "So god dam beautiful." She almost had to look away from the intensity of his stare.

"Thank you." She said ever so quietly, leaning into his touch. "You're too kind to me." She whispered, nobody had ever been so honest when discussing her beauty, usually it was all false words for paparazzi and magazine articles that didn't know anything about her. She knew she was a gorgeous woman but she had insecurities just like any other woman and she had voiced them to him one day on set when the dress she was wearing grabbed her in all the wrong places. She had developed an eating disorder when she was younger and she had confided in him with that information, he had made it his mission to make sure she ate properly, feeding her snacks on set and making sure she wasn't exercising too much. He was always honest with her, so when he said she was beautiful, she knew he meant it.

"You're beautiful Liv. Don't ever think otherwise. Tonight in that stunning yellow dress and right now in your pyjamas, you are the same level of beauty." Fitz said taking in her grey oversized t-shirt, her black leggings and her fluffy blue socks. She smiled at this words, he knew exactly the way to a woman's heart.

"How does your wife let you out of the house?" She regretted it the moment she said it. "I mean, you're the sweetest and kindest man I've ever met Fitz. If you were mine, I would never let you out of my sight." She said softly, their bodies still pushed together against the kitchen bench where her lower back rested.

"You'd have to ask her but I don't think she has a problem with me leaving the house, she welcomes it." He replied quietly.

"Will she come to set?" Olivia asked holding her breath; she had been thinking it all night. She didn't want to hear the answer but at the same time knew she needed to.

"No. She doesn't watch the movies I direct, never has. She's never come to set, except for the movie we worked on together when we first met. So I don't imagine she would start now." Fitz said and Olivia could breathe, at least she didn't have to deal with a surprise visit from his wife.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well she's missing out, watching you in your element is amazing. So inspiring." She said hoping to raise his mood.

"Thanks Liv." He said softly pulling her into his arm, talking about his depressing marriage and wife always put a downer on him and right now he needed a hug, their conversation earlier hadn't helped either. Placing his head in the crook of her neck as she ran her hands up and down his back, he breathed in the intoxicating smell that was Olivia Pope. She pulled away before things could get too serious, giving him a small smile.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" She asked shyly. She didn't know what it was with this man, she was so foreword in the way she acted with him, she felt so comfortable with him and didn't want to think about what that could possibly mean.

"Sure." He said smiling truly for the first time all night.

* * *

Watching a movie wasn't the smartest idea Olivia had ever had; being a good host she let Fitz pick the movie. When he picked a thriller out of her collection she didn't have the guts to say it was one that Edison had left behind and that was how she ended up almost on his lap, her hands pushed tight into his chest and her face burrowed deeply in his neck, one eye on the television. Their legs were intertwined and his arms were running soothing patterns on her back as he chuckled at her antics.

"Liv you could have just told me that you were scared of thriller movies." Fitz said as she pulled herself impossibly closer to his body, he had just had his 2nd cup of coffee so he was almost completely sober and yet surprisingly tired.

"What? I'm fine!" Her body betrayed her words as she jumped when something popped up on the screen, before she could move out of the crook of Fitz's neck, he grabbed the remote and switched the television off.

"You know what, I've seen it before anyway." Fitz said in to Olivia's ear as she lifted her face up.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed not only for being scared but for where she was sitting.

"S'okay Liv." He said kissing her forehead softly, he couldn't help himself she was right there in his arms. Pulling away he saw her stifle a yawn. "Tired?" He asked softly and she nodded. Looking around he noticed a throw rug over the lounge and in a matter of seconds he had rearranged their bodies so that he was on his back and she was lying between him and the lounge, the blanket over their bodies.

"This okay?" He asked quietly, she was too tired to respond, it had hit her like a ton of bricks, she nodded softly before throwing a leg over his body and nuzzling her face into his neck. Fitz smiled and before he could think of how good she smelt and how amazing the feel of her body was against his, he was out like a light. The only sound in the room was their combined breaths, completely and utterly in sync, just like their heartbeats.

* * *

**A/N: They. Are. Killing. Me. And I know they are probably killing you guys too, now the back and forth is necessary in this chapter because they have no idea how they feel about each other. They're completely back and forth because they are in such a serious situation, but stay tuned, because guess whose going to get their act together next chapter… but only if you review! **


	9. Chapter 8

"_You can live your whole life not realizing that what you're looking for is right in front of you." ― __David Nicholls_

Waking up Olivia could feel something soft but hard against her body, she knew it couldn't be Bellie and her pillows didn't feel like this. Opening her eyes slowly she noticed she was in her lounge room, she must have fallen asleep reading or watching television she thought. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when the lounge began to move and she quickly realised that it wasn't the lounge, it was Fitz! She immediately jumped off him to her feet next to the coffee table, waking him up and almost falling on Bellie.

"Bel. Watch out." She said quietly before looking up and seeing that Fitz was now awake, she said nothing, just watched him as he moved himself into a seated position on the lounge, his dress shirt crumpled from sleep.

"Good morning Liv." He said softly, his voice deep with huskiness that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Fitz." She said warningly, she wasn't in the mood, she couldn't believe that she had just literally slept with her director. She needed to get him out and fast. "You need to go." She said quickly.

"I was waiting for this." Fitz said gently before continuing, "I thought you'd wake up in the middle of the night and kick me out, but I guess it sorta is, considering its only 8am on a Sunday Liv." He said.

"I have things to do Fitz, I don't have time to discuss with you how this is wrong on a thousand levels." She said trying to move out of the lounge room.

"Liv." Fitz said softly, hoping she would give them a chance to talk.

"I'm going to shower, please don't be here when I get out." Olivia said indefinitely, turning on her heels and leaving the room, she needed to get the hell away from that man. Walking into the lounge room half an hour later, she was surprised to see that Fitz had actually left. She was however not surprised when she saw a breakfast full of bacon, toast and eggs waiting for her on the kitchen bench with a note beside the coffee pot.

_Liv, _

_You're mad with yourself and you shouldn't be. Nothing happened last night, you know that, we're gunna be okay. Don't over think us, don't back off, stay with me in this beautiful moment that we have created. _

_I'll see you on set tomorrow, _

_Fitz. _

Her heart melted at his letter, she had over reacted, nothing had happened and she had pushed him away for no good reason. However, she did need to put a stop to things, with Abby on her case and the fact that he was still very much married playing on her brain, she needed to put some distance between them, asap.

* * *

The next day of set was surprisingly okay, they hadn't seen much of each other all day as Cyrus took charge in the week's table read, however her mood was ruined once again when Abby pulled her aside after the table read.

"Fitz was asking for you on Saturday night." She said.

"What?" Olivia asked, she honestly had no idea what Abby was talking about.

"Right before we left, I saw him and said goodbye, he was a little drunk and he kept asking where you were, that he needed to talk to you and that you guys needed a moment alone." Abby said, her left eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Abby. It's not what you think." Olivia said, her improvisation skills coming in handing before continuing, "We needed to discuss a scene, get your mind out of the gutter." Abby didn't seem convinced. "Anyway, I'm going on a date with Jake, so there." It was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"You are!" Abby almost shouted and Olivia quickly shushed her.

"Yes yes, he asked me the other night and I've finally agreed. But let's keep it between us, you know how private I am." Olivia said and with a cross of her heart, Abby agreed. Problem averted, for now. Unfortunately for Olivia, Jake had overheard the tale end of the conversation so as Abby walked away, he swooped in.

"So we're dating now huh?" He asked with a charm smile.

"Jake, hi. I was going to talk to you." She said nervously, "I would love to go on a date with you." She said hoping she sounded sincere. She needed to get everyone off her and Fitz's back and she also needed a distraction from the man himself.

"I knew you'd finally agree, we'll talk after my scene?" He said, she nodded her agreement and with a quick kiss to her cheek, Jake was gone. Olivia breathed out a sigh of relief before she looked over and saw that Fitz had seen the whole thing, fantastic, she thought, exactly what she needed now.

* * *

Olivia hadn't seen Fitz for the remainder of the day and it was beginning to worry her, she knew he had seen her and Jake's interaction and she could only imagine what he was thinking and god forbid he asked Jake anything about it, because she could only imagine what her co-star would have said. She lay in her bed that night unable to sleep, going over what she would say when she next saw Fitz. The words varied between we need to stop this, I'm with Jake, you're married but she couldn't help but think about how she really felt. She knew she had feelings for Fitz and that he had feelings for her, but there was so many things against them, was the risk worth it? Her thoughts were interrupted when her iPhone started ringing, seeing that it was almost 11pm, she knew it had to be Fitz, who else would call or show up at ridiculous hours other than the man himself. Leaning over she grabbed the phone, seeing it was indeed him and unlocked it, preparing herself for whatever conversation they were about to have.

"You're dating him? Is he everything you ever dreamed of Olivia?" He asked harshly over the phone, she barely had time to answer it before he was bellowing, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Fitz, don't speak to me like that." She breathed out before continuing, "There is nothing going on, I agreed to one date with him." Olivia said, not happy with his tone but understanding where he was coming from, she sat up in her bed, now fully awake.

"One date Olivia? Is that what this is, he's been flirting with you for weeks and just when things are starting to happen with us, when we finally start talking seriously about us, you agree to him?" She could hear him pouring some sort of liquid in the background.

"Talking seriously Fitz? We discussed how you weren't leaving your wife. I'm pretty sure that summed it all up." She hissed back at him.

"I don't even live with her Olivia, we are basically not together! I thought we covered this the other night!" He said angrily.

"You're still married Fitz!" She said back.

"Do I repulse you that much Olivia?" He said shocking her completely.

"Fitz." Her heart broke, that's not what she thought at all, "I don't want to fight with you please." She could feel tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"What do you want me to say? I know I'm married but you also know what my marriage is like." He took a sip of his drink before continuing, "If you gave us a fucking second to actually really talk instead of pussy-footing around this all, maybe we could get on the same page instead of being on different ones like we are now." Fitz said angrily, he couldn't see why it was so hard to at least discuss whatever was going on with them. She could tell he was mad if he swore, he never did and especially not at her.

"I'm coming over." She said quietly, they obviously needed to talk, nothing had been achieved on Saturday night and she didn't want to do it like this, she needed to tell him everything; especially that she felt nothing for Jake and that she had feelings for him.

"No. I don't wanna talk right now. I have a phone call with Cyrus, he wants to capitalize on the fact that our lead actress and actor are now dating." Fitz said taking a sip from his drink again.

"I'm not dating him." Olivia said. "We're not dating. It's nothing. Fitz please." She said hoping he would believe her.

"Maybe you should tell your boyfriend that because he is running around telling everyone you are." Fitz scoffed, he had overheard it from Jake himself.

"It's not like that, Fitz please just let me explain" he cut her off before she could.

"No, it's simple either you want to be with me or you want to be with Jake." He said.

"You know it's not like that, don't make it so black and white Fitzgerald." She heard him scoff again when she used his full name, "He's single and you're married. I should be dating him, I should have feelings for him but I don't. I should but I don't." She finished softly.

"Than why agree to date him?" Fitz asked quietly, finally lowering his voice.

"Because you're married and I shouldn't want to be with you. We woke up together and it felt so natural and I was scared, because you're not mine to have. I'm so scared Fitz." She said the tears beginning to stream down her face, it was true though, she had no claim to him whatsoever.

"Livvie." He could hear her soft sobs through the phone. "Come over." Fitz finally breathed out.

"What about Cyrus?" She asked.

"Fuck Cyrus, we need to talk, seriously talk. Lay everything on the table, no more secrets, no more bullshit, no more back and forth. We need to decide once and for all if we want to be together and if we do, how the hell we are gunna make it work." Fitz replied.

"Okay. See you in 30." She said softly hanging up the phone, it was now or never, they needed to figure out what the hell was going on with them.

Olivia had half an hour to figure out her feelings for him on the drive over. She spent the first 15 minutes listing all the cons to them being together, there was many, it was actually saddening how many things were against them. Before she knew she didn't realise she had spent the whole drive over listing reasons why they shouldn't be together until she pulled into the guest parking space, in one second she could list the pro's for them being together. He made her happy and she was falling for him. Walking up to his apartment, taking the stairs to give her a few more moments to think and as she reached his floor she realised she had made up her mind. She had made a decision, a decision that she had to stick with, no matter how hard it would be. Knocking on his door, she took a few deep breaths preparing herself for seeing him for the first time since she made her mind up. Opening the door, their eyes locked and she knew immediately that she had made the right decision.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He replied, knowing instantly what decision she had made and in a matter of seconds, he had pulled her into his arms as she threw her arms around his neck, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss, they were doing this, they were going to be together. Finally.

* * *

**A/N: Can I just say, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! That ending completely surprised me, I actually was going to have her say no, but we deal with Olivia being so back and forth on the show that I thought just for once we could have an Olivia who actually follows her heart! Also, guys thank you SO much for the reviews, please keep them up, because now we get to see Olitz finally together – but only if you review! **


	10. Chapter 9

"_You are the answer to every prayer I've offered. You are a song, a dream, a whisper, and I don't know how I could have lived without you for as long as I have."  
― __Nicholas Sparks__. _

Pulling Olivia inside his apartment door and closing it quickly Fitz pushed her up against it, their kiss deepening so quickly that Olivia had to pull away because she was beginning to have a lack of oxygen. Fitz placed a few tender kisses on her lips as they caught their breaths, smiling at each other.

"Hi." She breathed out quietly against his lips as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Hi." He replied as he wrapped his hands further around her waist so that their bodies were moulded together. "You made a good decision." He said before placing another delicate kiss on her now swollen lips. She didn't say anything, her eyes were conveying it all, her mouth now formed in a beaming smile, as she realised the implications of their decision. "So we're in this together?" Fitz asked looking deeply into her eyes; she quickly brought his head down so their lips met in a lazy but soft kiss.

"We're in this together." She said finally and he pulled her off the ground, spinning her around the room as they laughed and kissed, the joy and happiness radiating off their bodies. "Fitz I'll be sick!" Olivia laughed as he spun her a few more times before he kissed her deeply and placing her back on the ground.

"Sorry." He said quickly kissing her again, just because he could.

"s'okay babe." She said without thought and Fitz's eyebrow rose in acknowledgment to her comment, she smiled shyly, she was never one for pet names but sometimes she had to hold back from calling Fitz babe or baby, he was just so perfect to her and she wanted to call him something special. "So babe," she said with a giggle, "I am starving." She dragged out causing Fitz to laugh; she hadn't eaten this evening due to her stomach being in nervous knots.

"Well come on, let me make you up something to eat and we can talk okay?" He asked wrapping an arm around her and leading her to the kitchen. He placed kisses on her temple as they walked and quickly picked her up placing her on the bench soundlessly with a kiss when they entered the large kitchen. "Sit. I'll cook." Fitz said rummaging through the fridge. "Mushroom carbonara alright?" He asked, he knew she didn't eat meat so chicken was off the menu.

"I ate a big lunch Fitz, toast would be fine." She said as she swung her legs on the counter, finally feeling free for the first time in forever.

"You do not eat enough my dear," he leant over kissing her on the nose before leaning back over the bench, "so pasta it is!" Fitz finished as he began to prepare to cook.

"You're too good to me." She said softly, reaching her leg out and wrapping it around his stomach pulling him over to her so that he stood between her opened legs, she kissed him softly but deeply before releasing him back to his cooking duties.

"Well firstly you deserve it, and secondly, I feel horrible for the way I spoke to you earlier." He said as he cut the mushrooms.

"It's okay Fitz, you were mad and you probably still are. Clearly I'm not going to date Jake now." Olivia said and Fitz's head shot up.

"You're not?" He asked.

"Of course not, why would I? I was using him to distract myself from you." She said looking down, playing with her hands.

"So that's all it was? Nothing else?" Fitz asked.

"That's all. Just a distraction. I know it's going to be hard with us but I'm in this Fitz, you believe me right?" She was subconsciously holding her breath awaiting his answer.

"Of course I believe you. Look how we are together already, god, I don't know how I've lived my life without you Liv." He said looking over at her.

"I know, but we have to take things slow Fitz. We're in a delicate position, there are so many things against us, and we're going to have so many obstacles." She said hoping he knew what they were getting themselves into.

"Liv I know, and I know I'm asking a lot from you. I mean, I'm married and I know that weighs heavily on you, but I'm in this, I want to be with you." Fitz said as he continued cooking her meal.

"I know you want to be with me Fitz, but this, whatever it is, it can't be anything yet. There are so many things to consider, right now, all it can be is an affair." Olivia said.

"This is not an affair Olivia." Fitz said looking up from the boiling pasta, "this is not some torrid, meaningless fling to me." He said, hoping she knew how much she meant to him, she was everything.

"That's not what I meant and you know that, I meant whatever this is, its just between us, we tell no one, we are on our best behaviour on set, at events, everything. This is just us." She breathed in before continuing, "and we don't talk about the future. Not yet. We will, I promise. But not yet. Right now we just enjoy being together whenever we can be, it's not ideal but it's what we have." She finished.

"We don't talk about the future at all?" Fitz asked.

"Not yet. Honestly Fitz, who knows if we'll be together after this movie ends, who knows if we will even feel anything other than a deep connection & attraction, we can't predict the future but we also can't plan it. Right now, we are what we are." She stated.

"Okay. For now we are what we are Liv, but I need you to know." He looked at her, before continuing, "I'm not going anywhere." He said as their eyes met and they both knew the truth, even if they weren't allowed to discuss it yet, they were in this for good.

* * *

They had talked more whilst Olivia ate her dinner and they sipped on wine, mostly about rules that she put into place so they wouldn't get caught. Some of her rules were ridiculous but he knew she was risking a lot by entering this relationship with him so he went along with them. He was married for god sake yet here she was in his apartment, her legs resting on his thighs. He would forever wonder how he got so lucky; he would also wonder what the hell he was going to do about his wife. Olivia had laid the rules out to protect their careers, what she hadn't done which Fitz noticed immediately, was lay out any rules that helped protect their hearts. He was in this for good and now he was almost certain she was too.

"Mmmmm dinner was perfect, now I won't eat for a week!" Olivia exclaimed as she leant back in her chair, pushing her still incredibly flat stomach out to breathe, she immediately noticed the expression on his face. "I'm joking Fitz." She said quietly.

"I know Liv." He said just as quietly as he lifted her plate off the table and went into the kitchen, her heart melted, he was always so concerned for her and it made her feel so cherished. "You eat too little so I'm glad you enjoyed that." Fitz said as he re-entered the room, sitting back down.

"I eat just fine babe." She said leaning over kissing him softly, they were falling into a pattern very quickly and it worried Olivia slightly but she pushed it out of her brain, they were finally on the same page and she wanted to savour it.

"I'm going to cook for you once a week." Fitz said as Olivia raised her eyebrow over the wine glass she was sipping from. "You're too skinny, you're beautiful but you need to put on a little weight Livvie." His tone worried her and she placed her hand over his, he had brought this up the other night so it was clearly something that was weighing on him.

"Okay." She said softly, he was right, she did need to put some weight on and if it meant she got to enjoy his cooking, she couldn't see any reason to argue. She could see the real concern in his eyes and it troubled her deeply. "I'm okay Fitz." She said.

"I know I know. I'm allowed to worry about you." He said in a slightly more upbeat tone.

"You are and if we're worrying about each other Mister, you need to get some more sleep." She said tracing under his eyes where he had huge black bags.

"I know but I'm busy Liv, with the film, flying home every weekend, worrying about you." He said softly touched by her concern.

"The film and I are both fine and you should sleep on the plane instead of worrying about us two." She said as he smiled at her kindly.

"You know that I have to go home most weekends Liv? The kids need me, with Mellie the way she is, I need to get home as much as I can." He asked as his thumb ran circles on her hand. "You know I'm not using them as an excuse right?"

"I know Fitz, and yes I know you're just going to see Karen and Gerry, not your wife. So I'm okay." She said kind-heartedly. She did understand, it was just apart of his life that she had to deal with right now, she knew he wasn't in love with his wife and that he was only with her for the kids and for the fact that he was worried what she would do to him, his career and most importantly them if he left her. Olivia didn't know her but she had heard stories, the woman was crazy and that was an understatement. Fitz had met her when he was a teenager, barely 18, she was older and clearly she still had some power over him.

"If I don't go home most weekends, she gets…." He paused taking a breath before continuing, "different. They're old enough, but not old enough for LA. They need their mother, but she's only their mother when I play along." Fitz said, he didn't want to get into the dirty details of how fucked up his wife and marriage was, but he needed her to know something, he wanted to be with Olivia he did, it was just going to be difficult.

"hey, I understand." Olivia said softly, she could tell this weighed on him and it was a conversation for a later date, she understood enough right now, if and when things got serious they would pick it back up.

"You're something special you know that?" He said with a beaming smile.

"I know." She said joining him smiling, she was happy they were finally good.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Fitz asked, changing the topic to something more upbeat. Honestly, he really just wanted to snuggle up on the lounge with her now that he could but he had to at least act gentlemanly.

"Mmmmm, but my choice!" She said with a wicked smile.

* * *

Fitz like Olivia had the other day was now regretting letting her pick the movie, she had picked from Karen's collection of chick flicks and he was now enduring Legally Blonde, he knew from Karen that it was a feel good girl movie so he felt happy that Liv was sharing it with him. The movie didn't really matter to him though because all he could think about was having the woman he cared for in his arms. Her head was in the crook of his neck as her body draped over his, he had chosen to lie down and she was now between him and the lounge, their bodies moulded together. His heart would soar when she would lightly chuckle at the movie or when she would nuzzle into his body more when he placed soft kisses on her forehead. He was in heaven, absolute heaven. He looked at the clock and saw it was nearing 1am, they had to be at work at 8am but he really didn't want to let Olivia out of his arms. Pulling her closer as she wrapped her leg around his hip tighter, he closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come.

"Oh no, wake up Mister." Olivia said lightly giggling, her face now in front of his, a cheeky smile on her face. "I am not staying here, but nice try." She said as she sat up and off his body.

"Can't blame me for trying." Fitz said sitting up and stifling a yawn, he had actually dozed off and was now aware of how tired he was. "I don't want you driving home, you must be tired." He said standing and pulling her into a hug, there was no way he was going to not touch her now that he could.

"Mmmm," she hummed into his chest, "I'll be fine. I will text you when I get home." She said pulling out of his warm embrace and slipping her shoes on. "Come on, walk me to the door." She said wrapping her hand in his, grabbing her bag from the floor on the way, they reached the door and before Fitz could pin her to it, she leant up kissing him deeply. "I am going before I find a reason to stay. I will see you tomorrow." She said softly as she opened the door.

"Goodnight Livvie." He said watching her walk down the hallway with an extra swing in her hips, god, that woman was going to be the death of him. Olivia smiled the whole way out of his apartment and the whole way home, the night had been perfect, they had talked, kissed and once again snuggled together, this time intentionally. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being in Fitzgerald Grant's arms, she was in heaven and she could not wait to see what would come for them next.

* * *

**A/N; Hi guys! So this was my fave chapter to write so far because it was all fluff which they SO deserve but don't worry I'm not getting rid of the angst yet. Now, I know a few are having issues with Fitz saying he isn't getting a divorce, I hope it was slightly cleared up here in this chapter and you all now probably have issues with Liv saying its affair etc. the reasoning behind both those things is that they don't know how they feel yet and most importantly they don't want to scare each other off, this is all new and they're feeling intense emotions which shouldn't be happening so quickly, so they're scared! P.S, Thank you SOOOOOOOO much for all the reviews, keep it up because lets just say….. **


	11. Chapter 10

"_In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby." – anonymous. _

They hadn't spoken on the flight yet; everything that had needed to be discussed had been discussed a few nights before. They were enjoying just being in each others company without the awkward tension they had been living in for the past few months. They had talked and they were alright, the world hadn't come crashing down around them because they had revealed their feelings. Olivia had slept the best she had slept in months after their talk. The two following days on set were uneventful; she had barely seen him, only being able to give him a quick kiss hello and goodbye on both days. But now luckily they were on route to promote the film which meant they were finally alone together since they had decided they were going to give them a go. Her thoughts were broken by the man beside her as he shifted in his seat, they were lucky to have first class seats due to Fitz's wealth so they were extremely comfortable for the flight from LA to NY. They were doing press as word had already begun buzzing for the film and Fitz wanted to get Olivia's name out there as soon as possible. Admittedly, she was nervous. She'd done talk shows, red carpets, events, everything, but this project meant so much to her and Fitz, she didn't want to let herself or him down. He must have sensed her deep thoughts as he reached over placing a hand on her thigh, squeezing it before closing his eyes to try and sleep again. Even when he was dead tired, in and out of sleep he was still touching her, making sure she was okay and she smiled at his actions, she was so glad they had agreed not to stay away from each other anymore because that clearly didn't work well for them. She had realised the other night that now that they had the go ahead in their relationship all Fitz wanted to do was touch her, he had barely kept his hands off her the other night and he had put his hand on her thigh basically the whole flight. It wasn't anything sexual, it was almost as if he was showing how deeply he felt for her, that he wanted to be connected to her at all times and her heart swelled at the thought.

"It's not gunna happen." He huffed out and she nearly jumped out of her seat in shock, he had scared her. "Sorry." He said squeezing her thigh again before pulling himself back into a fully upright position.

"What's not gunna happen?" She asked quietly, there weren't many people in first class and they were flying at night so everyone was asleep.

"Sleep. It's not happening." He said rubbing a hand over his eyes, he had barely slept in two days trying to get everything done so he could take a few days off for the press tour, he was exhausted.

"Sorry babe." She said as he leant forward and she rubbed a hand up and down his back. "You wanna swap seats, you can lean against the window." She asked softly.

"No it's okay. Only 3 hours left anyway. I'll be right." He said taking a huge gulp from his water bottle before leaning back in his seat, his eyes shut.

"You should have taken the sleeping tablet I offered you." She said looking at him worriedly.

"Hmmmmm, I don't like the idea of it Liv. Me being basically unconscious whilst I'm with you. Anything could happen." He said placing the water bottle back in the pouch in front of him.

"My knight in shining armour." She said tenderly.

"Something like that." He replied and she knew he must have been extremely exhausted if he didn't respond with either a sweet or sarcastic comment like he usually did.

"Only a couple more hours and you'll be able to have a good sleep in an amazing bed." She said as she placed her hand on his thigh comforting him as he attempted sleep again. However, she was wrong, they had sat on the tarmac for another hour before going through another hour of security and baggage apparently there was some hold up and it was 3am before they got out of the airport. Fitz had only gotten an hour sleep on the plane compared to Olivia's four all up, she felt horrible for him. By the time they got to hotel and checked in, it was almost 4am. The concierge reached Fitz's room before offering to take Olivia's bags next.

"It's okay, I'll take them." She said quietly and with a tip to the man, they were alone in Fitz's room.

"You okay to take them? I'll carry them down for you." Fitz said as he went to grab her suitcase to walk the hallway down to her separate room, she placed a hand on his, stopping him.

"No, I'm gunna stay in here with you." She said quietly and Fitz immediately looked up shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"You always look after me, so let me look after you. You're exhausted Fitz, so come on, let's go to bed." She said leaning over and kissing him softly. After 20 minutes of individually showering and nightly routines, Olivia entered the bedroom in her grey oversized drama camp t-shirt and her black leggings. She saw Fitz who was already in bed, his bare back to her with his face in the pillow and his arm thrown over the right side of the bed, the side she liked to sleep on. She smiled softly at the perfect match as she rubbed her hand cream in, switched the light off and slowly lifted the covers to get into the bed.

"Mmmmm." Fitz groaned out sleepily as he lifted his arm for her to hop underneath.

"Go back to sleep baby." She said with a delicate kiss to his lips as he turned his body to meet hers, pulling her in so their legs curved together and her back was to his chest, their hands intertwined on her stomach. The pair immediately falling into a deep slumber, their heartbeats and breaths, once again, completely in sync.

* * *

The next morning was a complete blur, they had woken after only 3 hours sleep to head straight to Good Morning America, they were put through hair and makeup and on camera at 8:30am. The rest of the day had gone smoothly and quickly as they talked to magazine journalists, various radio stations and a few other talk shows, before they knew it 5pm rolled around and they were done for the day. Although Olivia and Fitz had spent the day together, they had barely spent any actual time together but they had successfully gone throughout the day without raising any suspicion about their relationship. The first time they were truly alone was when they arrived back at the hotel at 6pm, both completely spent but hyped up from the adrenaline of the day.

"What a day." Fitz said pulling Olivia into his chest, kissing her forehead.

"Hmmmm." She responded as she lazily wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We should go to dinner." Fitz said and Olivia looked up, he kissed her softly before continuing, noticing the shock on her face. "We can't really go out in LA and there are a few family friend owned restaurants I know here. They'll be discreet." Fitz said.

"Okay." He was surprised she had agreed so easily. "I mean, everybody already knows we're here, so what the hell." Olivia said. "But I'm getting ready in my room; it needs to at least look like I've been in it at some point." Olivia said basically confirming that once again she would be sleeping with him again.

"Okay, let's meet in the lobby at 7:30." Fitz said and with a kiss, they parted.

* * *

Their night together was fantastic, for the first time they felt like a couple and it was perfect. It had began when they met in the lobby. She was too good for him, that was the first thought that came over his mind when she stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. Olivia looked absolutely stunning in skin tight blue jeans, black stilettos, a string of long pearls and a sleeveless high cut silk white top, she turned around thinking she heard something and he saw that there was no back to her top, it rested on her lower back, but the upper back was completely bare. She was definitely trying to kill him and her smile said that she knew exactly what she was doing.

"You look gorgeous." He said noticing her loose curls and minimal makeup, she was truly stunning.

"Well thank you. You look pretty dashing yourself." She said taking in his black pants and white dress top, they looked perfect together as they walked to the cab.

The dinner was amazing, the restaurant was an Italian family owned one, Fitz knew the owners so they were able to get a table in the back of the restaurant, partially covered from other patrons. They had spent the meal; feeding each other, drinking wine and their hands roaming. Fitz's hand had stayed mostly on Olivia's thigh the whole evening, her hand intertwined with it but his hand was dangerously close to another part of her body and Olivia was on edge.

"Baby, this is perfect." Olivia said quietly. "Us being together." She finished smiling.

"It is, we should go away more often." Fitz said rubbing her thigh as they finished up their desert.

"Mmmmm." She said, they had agreed to not talk about the future but she could tell Fitz's wasn't on board with that.

"Too much?" He asked sensing her hesitation.

"No, no its okay. I like it being just us but I thought we weren't planning anything." She said finishing her piece of cheese cake.

"I'm not planning Liv, I was just saying." Fitz said leaning over and softly kissing her. "Come on, lets go."

By the time they got back to the hotel due to traffic and the distance, it was almost 10:30 and after only 3 hours sleep the night before and a long day of press, the two were exhausted. Olivia had almost fallen asleep in the cab and had leant heavily on Fitz's as they went up to their floor in the elevator. Olivia had already decided that she was staying with Fitz again, they barely got any time together and she wanted to take advantage of it. She had left her suitcases there, only taking some of her things with her when she got ready for dinner. Walking into the room she walked over and flopped right down on the bed, Fitz chuckled.

"Staying here?" He asked softly as he sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and socks.

"Mmmmmm." She said, her response muffled into the pillow. Fitz quickly undressed and changed into loose cotton pants before rubbing Olivia's back to wake her.

"Livvie you wanna get changed?" He asked softly as she rolled over and faced him, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"Yeah." She got up slowly, dragging herself off the bed. Without even realising what she was doing, she was undressing, taking off her heels, jeans & top. Leaving herself in her panties and bra, going to unclasp her bra she realised Fitz was in the room, turning around she saw that he was standing with his back to her, she smiled to herself before unclasping her bra and throwing a loose t-shirt on. Walking over and snaking her arms around his body, resting them on his stomach.

"All good?" He said rubbing his hand over hers.

"Yes." She said kissing his back softly before he turned in her arms, his hands running down her back before resting just above her ass. "Thank you for turning around. You're too sweet." She said kissing him softly before he deepened the kiss as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, their tongues immediately duelling. Fitz began to run his hands up underneath her shirt, touching her soft skin. Olivia ran her hands through his soft curls as Fitz moved his kisses to her neck as she moved her neck to give him more access. She was moaning under his kisses, they were hitting her just in the right spot as she began to pull on his hair.

"Mmmmmmmm baby." She moaned out as he pulled her up into her arms, moving them to the bed, laying them down so that he was on top of her, her legs immediately wrapping around his hips.

"God Liv." Fitz said as she began to grind her hips into his, they were the closest they had ever been through his thin cotton pants and her lace panties, the friction was unbelievably amazing. After a few more deep kisses, Liv pulled away.

"We should stop." She puffed out, her lips swollen and her face flushed.

"Liv?" He asked.

"I don't want to rush this, we only just decided to you know, be together, we don't need to sleep together straight away." Olivia said embarrassed, she didn't want to rush things, she knew that them sleeping together would cause her to fall for him even more than she already was.

"I understand Livvie. Sex is a big step and I know it'll make this all real when it happens, so you're right we should take this slow." Fitz said leaning down and kissing her softly, he could see where she was coming from.

"You don't mind? I know we agreed to be in this and not talk about the future but I don't want this to be something we're we just sleep together and that's all it is." Olivia said softly, she had been in relationships like that in the past and she didn't want that with Fitz.

"That's not what this is Liv, we both know that. Now come on, lets get some sleep." He rearranged their bodies so that they were spooning, her back to his chest except he still had a little bit of a problem. "Babe you gotta stop moving." He said as her butt cheeks rubbed up against his hard member again.

"Oh, sorry." She said blushing.

"It's okay." Fitz said placing his hand on her stomach. "Goodnight Livvie." He said kissing her temple softly.

"Goodnight baby." She said intertwining her fingers with his as they both fell into a deep sleep once again, both thinking about how much they were falling for each other and that they didn't want to do anything about it, instead they were going to welcome it. They were in this together and it was going to be great.

* * *

**A/N – thank you all SO much for your reviews, you have no idea how helpful they are! It's going to be fluffy for a few chapters before the angst sets back in – they deserve it and its so fun to write happy olitz! Can't wait to hear what you all think! **


	12. Chapter 11

"_Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives." – C.S Lewis. _

Olivia was nervous about Fitz's meeting her mother, she had gone to bed with a off feeling in her stomach and woken up feeling even worse, now standing in front of her childhood door she was could feel the sweat running down her back underneath her loose maxi summer dress, luckily it was a navy blue and could hide it. Fitz was pretty certain she was having some sort of panic attack, they had been standing at the door for almost 3 minutes now and he wasn't even sure if she was breathing.

"Liv." He said, startling her as he placed his hand tenderly on her lower back. "You wanna go in?" He asked as she finally looked him.

"Yeah, yeah." She said before gulping and knocking on the door, in a matter of moments the door had flown open and Olivia's mother had immediately pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Oh my baby." She said wrapping her arms around her daughter. Patricia Pope was a beautiful woman; she had a soft warm face, a modern brown bob hair cut and a long sleeved to the floor cotton black dress, she was beautiful.

"Mama." Olivia said softly as she hugged her mother tight, she didn't get to see her as often as she liked so she was happy to have the morning with her. Pulling herself out of her mother's arms, she stood back slightly leaning against Fitz. "Ma, this is Fitz." She said smiling.

"It's a pleasure Mrs Pope." Fitz said placing his hand out to shake but he like Olivia, was pulled into a hug.

"Fitzgerald Grant, it's an honour." Patricia said after she let Fitz go. "Now come in, come in." She said ushering them into the house. Fitz was amazed at the beauty of the house, it was gorgeous and so perfectly furnished and styled and extremely modern.

"She just re-did the house." Olivia explained as they followed Patricia into the formal dining room.

"Breakfast is served my dears." She said pointing to the spread on the table, Fitz hadn't seen more food in his life and there was only the 3 of them.

"Mama, how are we supposed to eat all of this?" Olivia said as Fitz pulled a seat for Patricia to sit at and than one for Olivia on the other side of the table.

"You eat too little honey! Look at you, you're fading away." Patricia said noticing that Fitz's eyebrow rose as Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "Ah you think so to Fitz?" Patricia said as they all began to serve themselves.

"I'm going to say no comment." Fitz said placing some fruit on Olivia's plate.

"Good answer babe." Olivia said as she poured herself some orange juice, noticing the look on her mother's face. "What?" She asked.

"Babe?" Patricia asked and Fitz literally felt his heart stop beating.

"Mama." Olivia warned.

"What honey? I know a lot has changed since I was younger but I'm certain babe is not a common nickname used for friends." Patricia said as she buttered her raisin toast.

"It's not." Olivia said, she could see Fitz physically sweating next to her. "Can we discuss this later?" She asked quietly.

"Fitz, is something going on between you and my daughter?" Patricia asked putting Fitz on the spot, the man couldn't lie to save himself, he could literally feel the sweat pooling on his back.

"Mum!" Olivia yelled. "That is so not appropriate." She said hoping it would discourage her mother.

"Olivia, you mention him every single time I talk to you, not even to mention the way you've been looking at him and the fact that you've had your hand on his thigh since the moment you sat down." Olivia immediately lifted her hand, not realising she had even placed it there, seeing Fitz's reaction, he hadn't either, they had fallen into habit so quickly it was actually frightening.

"Mum, I don't want to talk about it. It is what it is. Okay?" Olivia said as she began to eat her fruit.

"Is that how you got the job, because you two are sleeping together?" Patricia asked, there was no hate or disgust in her voice, just concern.

"No. It wasn't." Fitz said, speaking for the first time. "We haven't slept together and that's not why she got the role. You've seen your daughter's work, that's why she got the role. She's a phenomenal actress." Fitz finished as he looked at Olivia's, gauging her reaction.

"We're not sleeping together Mum, it's not like that." Olivia said softly.

"Than what is it like honey?" Patricia asked. Olivia thought about her answer as she looked at him, their eyes meeting as he gave her a small smile before she broke away, looking at her mother again.

"We have feelings for each other." Olivia said quietly and it immediately clicked in Patricia's head, her daughter was in love with this man and more importantly this man was in love with her daughter.

"Okay honey." She said with a soft smile before changing the topic. "Now Fitz, you have to have some of my bacon, Olivia says I cook it perfectly." She said smiling.

* * *

The rest of the breakfast went smoothly as Olivia and Fitz told Patricia about the film, the events they had been attending, what it was like on set and their day yesterday in New York. Olivia could tell her mother was watching her and Fitz's every move but that she wouldn't bring it up again until they were alone. As Patricia gave Fitz's a tour around the house, Olivia began to clean the dishes in the kitchen, her thoughts soon interrupted by her mother entering.

"Did Fitz get lost?" Olivia asked chuckling.

"No, he got a phone call, some Cyrus guy." Patricia said as she began to help Olivia over the sink. "Are you in love with him?" She blurted out.

"Mum!" Olivia almost dropped the plate she was washing. "You don't beat around the bush do you?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I'm your mother; it's my right to know these things." Patricia said as she began to dry the washed dishes.

"I, ah, I don't know." Olivia replied, not looking up.

"Oh honey." Patricia said and Olivia looked up, biting her lip, a nervous trait of hers. "You have it bad don't you." She said placing the hand towel down. "Does he know this?" she asked as she placed a hand on Olivia's back.

"No, he's married Mum. He has children. He can't ever be mine." Olivia said as a tear ran down her face.

"Oh come here." Patricia said as she pulled her daughter into a hug just as Fitz's walked into the room.

"Everything okay?" He asked instantly noticing Olivia's tear stained face.

"Of course, she's just happy to see her dear old Mama." Patricia said, "Now, why don't you go show Fitz your room. I'm sure he'd love to see all your medals." She said pushing Olivia in his direction.

"Medals?" Fitz asked inquisitively.

"Yes, yes come on." Olivia said laughing as she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom, leading him in.

"Holy moly. What were you? An athlete? Iron woman?" He asked noticing all the medals in the glass cabinet to the left of the room.

"Captain of the swim team." She said softly, sitting on her bed in the middle of the room.

"Wow." Fitz said looking around her room. "So this is where it all happened? You growing up?" Fitz asked taking a seat next to her.

"This is it." Olivia said breathing in the unique smell that was her childhood room.

"How many boys have snuck through that window?" Fitz asked chuckling lightly.

"None actually. I've never had a boy in my room, well except for the guy I dated in college for a few years and Edison. But not when I was younger and never in my bed, I always get a hotel room when I stay in New York." She said.

"So, you've never kissed a boy in your childhood bed?" Fitz asked.

"Nope." Olivia said as their eyes locked.

"May I be the first?" Fitz asked softly and with a simple nod, their lips met softly, the kiss delicate and gentle, almost like a first kiss. It wasn't deepened; it stayed like that, lazy and tender as Fitz drew Olivia onto his lap sideways so he could have better access to her before moving his lip to her neck.

"Mmmmmm." She moaned when he hit a tender spot on her neck before their lips met again and the kiss finally became hurried and desperate. Olivia moving so that her dress was pulled up to her thighs and so that she was straddling Fitz, a knee on either side of his body. Their hands roaming each other's bodies as they began a slow rock, the tension building as their tongues duelled. Fitz's hands cupping Olivia's ass, pushing her closer to him, their chests moulded together as she gripped his hair. They'd only shared light kisses today mixed with a few quick deep kisses after their make out last night, so this was sending them over the edge as their hips began to grind together. Fitz's jeans hitting Olivia's core perfectly as Fitz's kneaded her ass, they continued like this for a few minutes before Olivia broke it.

"Baby." She groaned out as the tension became to much and they both pulled away, panting, before sharing a few more soft kisses.

"Hmmmmm, we need to stop." Fitz said smiling into Olivia's mouth.

"We're getting good at this." Olivia said as Fitz continued to knead and stroke her ass.

"Did you have any doubt?" Fitz said, his mouth nipping at her jaw lightly.

"None at all." She said catching his bottom lip in her mouth, biting it before soothing it with her tongue.

"How did we go so long without doing this?" Fitz asked, his hands moving slowly up her back now.

"I have no idea." She said kissing him softly before hopping off his lap. "But, we have all the time in the world to do that; I should go spend time with my Mum." Olivia said fixing and smoothing her dress.

"You're right. I'll be down in, ah, a moment." Olivia was puzzled by his wording for a moment until she quickly understood.

"Sorry babe." Olivia said quickly kissing him.

"That is not helping." Fitz said as Olivia cheekily laughed and left the room, almost running straight into her mother.

"Don't tell me you two just had sex." Patricia said eyeing her daughter up and down.

"Mum!" Olivia yelled as she led her mother down the stairs, leaving Fitz alone to let his problem deflate as she smoothed her hair back in to place, under her mother's watchful eye. "So Mum, how's work?" Olivia asked hoping to get away from the other conversation quickly, truth be told, Fitz wasn't the only one who was worked up but hearing about her mother's incredibly boring job at the woman's association of old rich women as Olivia liked to call it, would definitely do the trick.

* * *

**A/N Happy olitz is so much fun to write, now I know there wasn't much plot this chapter but they're just settling into each other. Serious talks will be coming up, along with Mellie making an appearance and a jealous Fitz. But only if ya'll review, you have no idea how helpful they are! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

"_If he looks after you with no complaints, keep him." – anonymous. _

Olivia really disliked flying, she always had ever since she was little, she could usually get through it though with deep breaths and distraction techniques but today it wasn't working. She was sick. She had felt it on the flight to New York but as she slept most of the time she thought she was okay, during the time they had spent here she felt a little queasy but put it down to lack of sleep and nerves for the press tour and her mother's meeting of Fitz. She had felt unwell after breakfast and during the car trip to the airport but she thought it would pass once she got some water and aspirin into her. However she was wrong, the flight back had tipped her over the edge, she was definitely sick and when Olivia Pope got sick, she got horribly sick. Her thoughts were broken by the man next to her as he held a bottle of water out to her.

"Babe, you okay?" He asked quietly with a soft smile, the nickname she used was catching on to him. But as he saw her face, his heart broke with sympathy; he hated seeing her in pain. He'd never seen her sick before, she had seemed a little off during the trip but he had chalked it down to nerves.

"I'm sick." She blew a huffed breath out of her mouth, blowing her bangs off her forehead. "And I hate flying. And I just want to be home and off this plane." She replied as she wrapped the woollen blanket further around her body and pulled her legs closer to her chest.

"Come here." He held his arm out and she immediately melted into his arms, her body resting on his chest both his arms wrapped around her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she smiled at the gesture. "What can I do Livvie?" He asked.

"You're doing it. I'll be okay." She snuggled herself deeper into his arms, breathing him in, they remained that way for another hour as Olivia drifted in and out of sleep, whimpering at times. Fitz was worried, he hadn't seen her sick so he didn't know what did and didn't work and she was burning up by the minute.

"Liv. Livvie." He tried to jolt her out of her sleep, she was drowsy and in pain, her chest feeling like it weighed a thousand pounds. She mumbled something that wasn't understandable in his neck where her head rested. "You're burning up." He said placing a hand over her forehead. "You need some water." He opened the water for her to drink and she did slowly.

"It's okay Fitz." She said after clearing her throat, she wasn't about to tell him that it felt like her throat was on fire. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Anything for you." He said with a small kiss to her temple. "We only have an hour left of the flight, think you'll be okay?" He asked and she nodded.

* * *

She wasn't, the next hour of the flight was worse than the hours before, she was floating in and out of consciousness, she was deliriously talking about things he couldn't even understand, she even spoke some unintelligible words at some point and she was burning up ridiculously, he was worried. Getting off the flight and through the airport would go down as one of the hardest things he's ever had to do, he thanked god it was a 12am arrival so the airport was bare. He ended up carrying her to the taxi, she had used all her energy in the airport as she was mostly conscious for it. Getting in the taxi he laid her body on his, her head resting in the crook of his neck as she began to float in and out again. Fitz contemplated taking her to the hospital but he also knew that Olivia was the most stubborn person in the planet so there was no way that could happen, so he went with the next best option, his apartment.

Carrying her to his apartment was much easier as his doorman handled their luggage, it was also helpful that she was as light as a feather. The real issue began when they were inside in his apartment, laying her on the bed in his room he dosed her up with medicine hoping to bring her fever down and bring her back into the world of the living. It was the longest 30 minutes of Fitz's life as he waited for her to wake, finally she did.

"God Liv." He breathed out when she opened her eyes, he was kneeling next to the bed clasping one of her hands, the other brushing through her hair.

"Hi." She rasped out. "What's going on? Where am I?" She asked trying to sit up but Fitz softly held her down.

"You're okay. You're at my apartment, you got really bad on the plane Liv. You scared me." She could see the look on his face, he looked like he'd been to hell and back, bags under his eyes and his hair looked like he'd run his hand through it thousands of times, something he did when he was stressed. She held a hand up to his face, resting her palm over his cheek.

"You're my hero Fitzgerald Grant." She said with a small smile before breaking the moment. "Why is it so hot in here? God." She began fanning herself with her hand.

"It's cold Livvie." He said as he looked on in worry.

"I'm boiling Fitz." She began to take off the loose top she was wearing, throwing it on the bed next to her before ripping her jeans off, panting. "I'm fucking hot Fitz." She said pulling her hair off her neck as he looked on, she was almost physically shaking in pain.

"Have some water." He handed her the glass, holding her head as she drank the whole glass, she kept her eyes on him and her heart melted just a bit more for the man, not once had he looked at her body since she had taken her clothes off. She was lying in his bed in her lace bra and panties and he wasn't even looking, god he was the perfect man. "Do you want a shower or something?" He placed his hand on her face, checking her temperature. "I can't give you any more medicine, so we need to get your temp down another way." He said smiling at her tenderly; all he wanted was to help her.

"Maybe a bath… I don't think I can stand Fitz." She said softly admiring the man before her.

"Okay, come on." He scooped her up into his arms, cradling her like a baby and taking her into the bathroom, placing her down on the closed toilet seat as he went over to run the bath for her. "There we go." He tested the water one last time as she got up and slowly walked over to the bath. "You okay?" She nodded softly as he held out his hand for her, helping her into the bath with her bra and panties still on. She leant back on the bath cushion as she soaked in the lukewarm water.

"You're perfect you know that." She said as he began to run the wet soapy cloth over her body.

"Nah. I'm far from it." He said smiling at her compliment.

"You are too me. The way you treat me and look after me Fitz, is perfect." She said looking up at him through hooded lashes, she was getting tired again.

"That's because you deserve it Liv." He leant forward placing a soft kiss on her nose as she giggled at his action. "Your temp is coming down." He said.

"I'm feeling better, just tired. Maybe I just need to sleep it off now. Hopefully my fever has broken." She replied.

"Okay, you wanna get out?" She nodded in reply. "You want me to carry you?" She nodded again, smiling shyly. He bent down, lifting her into his arms and onto the floor before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her body before lifting her into his arms again carrying her back into the bedroom. She snuggled into him, loving the feeling of his arms around her body, it was something she would never get used to.

"Let me get you something to put on out of your bag okay?" He said as he placed her on the bed, she breathed out a soft 'okay' as he left the room. He returned moments later with her grey bed shirt and some new panties, he'd grabbed a modest pair and when she saw what he had picked her heart melted, any other guy would have taken the opportunity to see her in sexy underwear but not him.

"Can you help me?" She asked as she moved the towel off her body, she had taken her bra and panties off whilst he was downstairs, she laid there naked and once again he kept his eyes on her face. "You can look at me Fitz. It's okay." She said as she brushed a curl out of his face. He smiled as he placed the panties around her ankles pulling them up her body and into place, he followed by placing the shirt over her head and pulling it down her body.

"Now I can look." He said smiling again, she looked at him her heart soaring with happiness at the gentleman in front of her, she leant foreword kissing him delicately on the lips.

"Baby, come hop into bed with me." She said kissing him again, he obliged and moments later they were snuggled up in his bed, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her body and their legs intertwined. "No one's ever looked after me." She said softly with a kiss to his chest. "Thank you Fitz." She said even quieter.

"It's okay Liv." Fitz said with a kiss to her forehead. "Get some sleep." And just like that, Olivia was dead to the world, as sick as can be but a smile on her face due to the perfect man holding her, he really was her knight in shining armour and if she had anything to do with it, she wasn't letting him go.

* * *

**A/N; thank you all for your reviews, please keep them up, the drama continues soon…**


	14. Chapter 13

"_I love you, even with all the crap in your life. That just makes you who you are." – anonymous. _

Olivia had spent the night at Fitz's house, in his bed, in his arms and it was perfect. Waking up with him the next day would be something that she cherished forever, no matter how sick she was, waking up with the sun beaming over the man she was slowly falling in love with was something she would never forget. She had been sick for a few days and being with the director had its bonuses now more than ever as her schedule was cut so she could get better. Today was her first full day back on set and she hadn't seen Fitz for two days, she was eager to see her man.

"Morning Baby." Olivia said walking into Fitz's office, she had been watching him through the door for a few moments and she could tell he was clearly stressed about something.

"Hey." He said leaning up and kissing her softly, it was 6am and his day was already off to a horrible start.

"What's wrong?" She asked running a tender hand over his hunched shoulders, he shook his head, not answering. "Fitz." He finally looked up at her, leaning back in his chair. "Hi." She said smiling softly.

"Hi." He replied as she placed Bellie in his arms. "Hi missy." He said snuggling into the dog's warm fur.

"What's going on?" She asked leaning against his desk, his face said it all, it was something personal. "Is it the kids?" She asked softly.

"Sort of. It's Mellie." He said, their eyes meeting.

"What happened? Is she okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his thigh.

"Not really, she's off on one of her tangents. The kids are with my sister." Fitz said, they never discussed his marriage, not seriously anyway, apparently they were now.

"Does that happen often?" Olivia asked, trying to understand.

"She's not well Liv. Mentally. She's controlling and vindictive. It's her way or the highway. When I play along, she's happy and the kids are happy. If not, well lets just say it's better when I'm home." Fitz said running a hand through his messy hair.

"Why do you leave the kids with her Fitz? Why not leave her?" Olivia asked.

"She's their mother. She's good with them most of the time, there's enough family around to check up on her. I'm scared of what she'll do when I leave, I tried once Liv." He took a deep breath in before continuing, "after she had Karen, and Gerry was only 3. I tried to take the kids to leave, she tried to kill herself." Fitz said softly and Olivia's heart broke for him, he was the best man she had ever met and he was the certainly the most upstanding man ever.

"I understand." She said softly as he linked their hands together on his thigh.

"I don't want to be with her, I haven't loved her in, god, many years, she's on tablets and like I said, she's good when I play along. The kids are getting older, I don't want to take them away from their mother without anyone to step in to her role." He said and she knew what he was saying. "I grew up without my mother, I wouldn't wish that upon anyone, especially my kids." Fitz said.

"Oh babe." She said quietly, her heart breaking in sadness for him.

"We've been separated for a few years now, I could file the papers at any time. I have them, drew them up ages ago. But everytime I look at them, I think of my kids and how it will affect them." Fitz said. "Like it affected me." He said softly.

"You're a good man Fitzgerald Grant." She said leaning over and kissing him softly, no wonder he had her heart, his was beautiful.

"I'm a dad Livvie, what else can I do. My kids have to come first; I have to think of them. God, a few more years and they can move out here, away from her." He said rubbing his hand over cheek before dropping it back to his lap where Bellie was.

"Maybe when things settled down, you could bring them out here. I would love to meet them." Olivia said nervously, Fitz's head springing up immediately.

"You want to meet them?" He asked.

"Well I would like to but obviously you don't want me to." He cut her off with a tender kiss.

"Of course I do, more than anything. I didn't think you would want to meet them." He said softly.

"They're a part of you Fitz, of course I want to meet them." She said joining him in the soft smile that he had on his face.

"That means a lot Liv, I know its a lot, all of this, my marriage, my crazy wife and two kids. If you don't want to-" She cut him off immediately.

"I do want to, don't ever think that. I'm here because I want to be. Everything that's apart of you, just makes you who you are. The beautiful man that you are, all of this just makes me want to be with you even more." She said shyly, she wasn't one to express emotion easily but she knew she needed to.

"You're perfect." He said softly before drawing her into a tender kiss, filled with hope, passion and most importantly, love.

* * *

"Action." Olivia could barely focus, how was she suppose to kiss some man in front of the married man she really wanted to be kissing.

"Are you okay?" Jake whispered sensing her hesitation.

"Oh yeah, fine. I've just been a bit unwell lately." Olivia said trying to cover up the fact that she really didn't want to do it this. Their lips met in a slow and tender kiss and Olivia felt nothing, literally nothing. All she could think of was Fitz's mouth and the kisses they had shared when they were together in New York.

"Cut." Fitz yelled, he really didn't want to watch this and for the first time so far he was regretting directing this scene.

"Olivia you need to move your head a little to the left." Fitz's tone immediately shocked her, their eyes meeting across the room, what in the world was up with him? He had never used that tone with her. He had already called cut 4 times and she hadn't even done anything wrong.

"Why don't we take five?" Cyrus said sensing that something was going on, Jake threw his hands up before leaving the room as the crew began to shuffle around.

"You know I'm yours right? I'm in this with you." She said walking over to him, only loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about Olivia." Fitz replied fiddling with the camera he was looking through.

"I have never heard one man call cut so many times in such a little scene." Olivia said cocking her head to the side, gauging his reaction.

"The angles weren't right, there's nothing more to it." Fitz said still not looking at her.

"Hmmmmm I bet. You're not jealous at all." She said moving closer to him, trying to get him to look at her.

"Nope."

"Fitz.

"Liv please." He said finally looking up, the pain evident in his eyes, he was feeling exactly like her.

"I'm with you. Don't forgot that." She said with a soft but quick kiss to his cheek.

* * *

**A/N Hi everybody! Sorry had a bit of a writers block, but I'm back now! Short chapter but stay tuned because its going to be getting steaaaaaaaaaaaamy. **


	15. Chapter 14

"_You may not be her first, her last, or her only. She loved before she may love again. But if she loves you now, what else matters?" – Bob Marley _

The rest of their week had been perfect after Fitz's mini meltdown over Olivia and Jake's kissing scene and their discussion of Mellie. They had spent every night together; cooking, watching movies and most importantly making out on the lounge. They were in their own little bubble but tonight they had to come out of it. On set they were comfortable enough to be themselves to a certain extent; no one was really watching them but tonight would be different. Tonight would test the boundaries and Olivia wasn't going to lie, she was nervous, she had been ever since they got the invitation weeks ago. They were going to the Emmy's, they had to promote the film and Olivia as a rising star and tonight was the perfect night to do so, except it also meant they had to be on their best behaviour. She was over analysing everything that could go wrong when she looked in the mirror and saw him hovering in her bedroom, her team had left not long ago and he had arrived earlier joking he was her date for the evening. He was watching her like he always did and it sent a shiver down her spine. God she was falling hard for this man, so hard.

"Babe?" She asked quietly, the nickname she had used for him the first night they decided to make a go of this had stuck and she usually had to bite her tongue on set to make sure it didn't slip out.

"God you look beautiful." He said walking into the bathroom, their eyes meeting in the mirror that she stood in front of. He was in awe of her, she was simply stunning and he had no idea how he was going to keep his eyes and hands off her for a whole night.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she finished fixing her hair, no matter how many people worked on her to get ready for the Emmys, she still spent a few moments before leaving, where she finished up her look.

"I like the dress you went with." It was a simple off white colour silk dress that fell to the ground, hugging her curves in all the right places without drawing too much attention to them, it had a loose back with a high neck front. She looked gorgeous in it.

"Me too." She said as she fiddled with her hair once again.

"Liv?" He said moving closer to her so that his chest was lightly pressed against her back. "You alright?" He said as he ran a hand up the side of her body.

"Yeah." She said refusing to meet his eyes in the mirror.

"Babe?" He asked again as his hand moved to rest flat on her stomach.

"I'm just worried." She said breathing deeply. "We have to walk the red carpet together, what if they figure us out? This could be over before it even begins." She said quietly. "I mean, we haven't even done, you know anything yet, we've kissed and talked but I can imagine the headlines saying something about a torrid affair." She finished, she was forever playing down their relationship and that bothered him but tonight was not the night to get into that.

"No one's going to figure us out Liv. There are no rumours about us, it'll be fine." He said trying to reassure her by placing a kiss on her shoulder. They had yet to go any further than kissing so he had found all her weak spots and tried to use them to his advantage.

"Mmmmm I guess so." She said leaning into his mouth as his hand slowly moved up her stomach, resting just below her breast.

"No bra?" He breathed into her ear.

"Not with this dress." She huffed out as he continued to place kisses on her neck before his hand dragged down her body.

"No underwear?" He said in an even deeper voice.

"Nope." She said leaning into his touch, he was setting her body on fire and he had barely touched her. He turned her around slowly, inching her backwards until her back hit the bathroom bench. "No where else to move me." She said as his eyebrow cocked and he rested his hands on her waist, lifting her into a sitting position on the bench.

"Really?" He said as he ever so slowly moved her dress up her thighs until it was bunched above her waist. "Sweet Baby." He said as he saw her so intimately for the first time. She grabbed his tie pulling him into a deep kiss before he broke it, moving down her body until he was on his knees between her split legs.

"Fitz." She breathed out as he got closer to her centre, he looked up one last time gauging her reaction and he could see the desire written all over her face. He took that as a good sign and immediately latched onto her dripping wet centre, placing a long hard suck as he began to lap her up, his tongue darting in and out as Olivia held his head in place, her hand gripping his curls tightly.

"Oh god Fitz." She moaned out as he licked up and down her entrance before moving his hand up and entering a finger in her. There was so much going on that Olivia could barely see straight, the man had some sort of superpower or something, her toes were curling as he removed his fingers from inside her before throwing one of her legs over his shoulder as he dove in again. She was so close to the edge and with a few deep sucks and a few swirls of his tongue over her clit, Olivia was sent over the edge as Fitz lapped up all her juices. Coming down from her high, Olivia noticed Fitz had moved from his place on the ground and was wiping his face with a tissue before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"You've been holding out on me." Olivia said pulling him into another kiss as he chuckled slightly, they had agreed to not take things to fast, they had only really been together just shy of two weeks now but now she was regretting not doing that earlier.

"I wanted you to relax so you wouldn't have a panic attack tonight." He said lifting her down from the bench after wiping between her legs for her.

"God you really are the perfect man. Maybe I'm too relaxed now, maybe we could just stay in bed all night." She said leaning against him smiling, her legs still wobbly.

"Mmmmm. As much as I would love to, it's the Emmys babe and our car will be here in 20 minutes." He said kissing her softly and leading her out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh shit." Olivia said as she glanced across the room and saw someone in her immediate vision.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Ahhhhh, my ex, you remember him, Edison Davis. He's here. Right there." She replied subtly pointing to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he knew that their break up had taken on a toll on Olivia and he wasn't sure what their relationship was like now.

"I just haven't seen him for a long time, I stayed with him much longer than I should have. It's just going to be awkward to see him." She admitted quietly.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Fitz asked curiously.

"The night we first kissed, I left and went and slept with him. I haven't seen him since." Olivia said not keeping eye contact with Fitz, she really didn't want to have this conversation with him right now.

"You slept with him?" Fitz almost yelled.

"Fitz." She warned.

"You were broken up!" He was flabbergasted.

"You kissed me! I was confused, I was feeling lots of different emotions. We can discuss this later, he's coming over." She reasoned with him, they really didn't need to have this conversation with him right here.

"Hi Edison." She said softly as he approached them.

"Hello Olivia, you're looking well." Edison answered truthfully because she did, she was gorgeous and he was forever regretful that he had let her go.

"Thank you, as are you. Do you know Fitzgerald Grant?" Olivia asked bringing Fitz into the conversation.

"I believe I don't." He replied, the two men sizing each other up.

"Well Fitz this is Edison Davis." She said gesturing between the two.

"I'm her ex-fiancé." Edison said as they shook hands.

"Oh well, sorry it didn't work out." Olivia immediately looked at him, Fitz was being jealous and overbearing, but she loved it.

"How's the movie going? You're directing right Grant?" Edison asked taking a sip of his champagne.

"Absolutely. Olivia is an angel to work with." Fitz said gazing at the woman beside him.

"Stop it, he's only saying that because I make the film look good." Olivia said chuckling softly.

"Well you do look good Liv, real good." Edison said once again looking her up and down, apparently enjoying the view.

"Well thank you Edison." Olivia she could tell that Edison was going somewhere with that and she needed to get Fitz out before he did or said something ridiculous. "You know we should probably be mingling, discussing the film with executives. Good to see you Ed." She said softly.

"You too Liv." And with a kiss to his cheek, they were free of Edison Davis.

"I don't like him." Fitz said immediately as they walked away.

"Because you don't like him as a person or because I was engaged to him?" Olivia asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Bit of both honestly. Mostly because he's, you know, been with you." Fitz said uncomfortably at the thought.

"You mean intimately? Well I believe you were quite intimate with me earlier Fitzgerald Grant." She said giggling slightly.

"You know what I mean Olivia." He said tensely

"Well count your cards right Grant and maybe you'll join him in the exclusive club of Olivia Pope." She said swirling a strawberry in her mouth, forever teasing him.

"I want to be the only one in that club." Fitz said gazing at her mouth and the tricks it was doing right in front of him.

"Oh don't you worry Fitz, you have your own club, don't you worry about that." She said before twirling off to the bar, a smile on her face.

* * *

They were dancing, it was almost the end of the night, the awards ceremony had been great, the after parties even better, it was rearing 2am and she was being bold and she was about to break all the rules.

"Come home with me tonight?" She asked softly as they finished dancing, walking off the dance floor, and exchanging smiles with others as Fitz's hand rested on Olivia's lower back.

"Liv?" Fitz asked, full of hope, looking at her, his face in a gigantic grin. The grin she loved ever so much.

"Come home with me." She said smiling, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door. Home. He was coming home with her. Finally.

* * *

**A/N Hi everyone sorry about the huuuuuuuge gap between chapters, so sorry! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, just a little recap for you – its been two weeks since that night when Olivia went to Fitz and they decided to be together! Okay, next up – Fitz is at Olivia's apartment and theres going to be a lot of feelings admitted….. oh and they should probably get down and dirty soon too hey? Hmmm;) ….. but only if you review!**


	16. Chapter 15

"_One day you will kiss a man you can't breathe without, and find that breath is of little consequence." ― __Karen Marie Moning__._

"Will you just wait here whilst I get changed?" Olivia asked and Fitz nodded his yes and with a quick kiss to his lips she was out of the room, leaving him alone to look around. They had just gotten to her apartment after their evening at the Emmys, there limo ride back was full of sexual tension and they hadn't touched nor talked the whole way. Now Fitz was alone he could take a deep breath, his attention now focused on the room he was in. They spent most of their time at his apartment because it was closer to set. They hadn't spent any full evenings together since their trip in New York. Temptation was still high for them and they didn't want to jump the gun and sleep together too soon. They had been finishing filming around 8-9pm with Olivia hanging out at Fitz's apartment until early morning. He'd only been at her apartment a few times so he was interested to look around. She had photos all over her lounge room, of her friends and family and the apartment was filled with pieces of art, it reflected her personality well. His thoughts were interrupted when she re-entered the room, wearing his white t-shirt along with some black leggings.

"So that's where that went?" He said chuckling, he had been missing that shirt since their trip to New York and he had the sneaky suspicion that this is where it had gone.

"Yep. I hope you don't mind." She said playing with a loose string at the end of the shirt.

"Not at all, looks better on you anyway." He said as he slung off his suit jacket along with his bowtie, throwing them on the chair opposite the lounge.

"I don't have any clothes for you sorry." Olivia said walking over and sitting on the lounge in front of him.

"No worries." He was relieved, this meant she had nothing of her ex-boyfriends, especially Edison's laying around. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt whilst rolling up his sleeves before plopping down on the lounge next to her.

"Hi." She breathed out, they were finally alone.

"Hi." He replied, both their faces beaming in grins. "Come here." He said pulling her into his arms so she could snuggle up to him.

"You smell good, I forgot to tell you earlier." She said digging her head into his chest.

"Thank you." He said kissing the top of her head softly before she lifted it slowly to look at him. "You okay?" He could tell something was troubling her, she had lines of worry on her forehead.

"I think. I think I've loved you for a very long time." She admitted quietly and his heart exploded with the love that he had for this incredible woman. "I know, I know we said we weren't going to talk about this and that I made all these rules but I can't help myself." She finished their eyes connected the whole time, both their pupils swirling with love.

"Liv." He said softly, he had no words.

"No, please don't. I don't want to talk about it, this is us not talking about it please." She said dropping her head. She wasn't ready, she didn't want to tell him she loved him, not yet. She loved where they were right now and she didn't want to give that up.

"Liv." He lifted her chin so that their eyes were once again connected. "I've loved you longer than you know." He said softly and her heart melted into a million pieces, he felt the same. She could breathe.

"We shouldn't say it. Not yet. Not tonight. Not like this." She said.

"Okay." He didn't want to push her, he never wanted to push her. He knew that love was a huge thing to her and he felt the same, he had never loved anyone the way he loved her and it had hit him like a ton of bricks when he realised.

"When did you know?" She asked quietly, playing with a button on his shirt.

"The night last week when I had to wake you so you could go home, I realised I never want you to leave. That I wanted to hop into that bed with you and never let go."

"_Baby? Liv?" Fitz asked as he walked into his bedroom, they had been watching a movie after spending the day together. He had gone for a quick shower after the movie finished due to her clumsiness of spilling chocolate milk everywhere. He had allowed her to drink it in his bed because she was eating and that was the main thing. But when a funny part in the movie had happened, the chocolate milk went all over Fitz. At least the bed wasn't sticky as well was his main thought as he walked out of his ensuite to see his Livvie fast asleep in his bed. It tugged at his heart strings and he quickly realised he wanted to come home to this every night. However it was too soon and if he left her asleep there for the night she would be angry in the morning so he continued his probing. "Babe you gotta wake up." He said lightly stroking her face._

"_Hmmm come to bed babe." She said lifting a hand and running it up the back of his neck and through his curls. _

"_Livvie, you wanted to leave remember." He was trying to hold onto that thought as she pouted softly, still more asleep than awake. _

"_Wanna stay with you." She said softly before continuing. "Kiss." She said puckering her lips slightly, he obliged leaning down and kissing her lips softly. _

"_God you're killing me babe." He said before slightly shaking her, just enough to wake her. _

"_Mmmmmm Fitz." She said coming out of her sleep. "Baby what time is it?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. _

"_Time for you to go babe." He answered hoping he wouldn't have to say it for much longer, he wanted this woman in his bed for the rest of his life. Going to sleep with her, waking up with her was all he ever wanted to do, he was madly in love with her, there was no doubt about it. _

They both smiled at the memory of the night as he finished recounting the story for her, she vaguely remembered it and she smiled at the imagery of it.

"What about you?" Fitz asked, wanting to know her story. She smiled at his question, a deep blush coming over her face. "Liv?" He was more intrigued than ever now.

"I think the morning after we woke up when I was sick. You were so tender with me and I remember walking down the stairs thinking I could do this everyday for the rest of my life." She admitted quietly.

_The second time Olivia woke that morning she was alone, earlier this morning she had been all snuggled up in her man's arms but now she was alone. Looking at the clock beside her she saw that it was almost 10am. She was still quite sick but needing to stretch her legs, she grabbed the closest shirt off the ground next to the bed, throwing it on and making her way down stairs. The sight she was greeted with would be something she would never forget. Fitz was sitting at the table, reading the paper, his glasses on his nose, a cup of coffee in his hand, a head full of bed hair and no shirt on. The sound of her footsteps startled him and he looked up seeing her just in his shirt. _

"_Morning baby, how are you feeling?" He asked softly. He had never called her baby before, babe yes, but not baby. Her heart constricted at the thought and the image of him sitting there in his morning glory was too much for her to handle. _

"_Okay." She said making her way over to him, sitting herself in his lap as she snuggled up into him. "Better now." She said smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She was definitely better now and there was no way she wasn't desperately in love with this man. _

"You were beautiful that morning, walking down those stairs in my shirt. Sick or not, I wanted you so bad." Fitz admitted.

"Me too. So badly." She said, their eyes connected so deeply she could barely breathe, she was so intoxicated by this man.

"Although I want you all the time. All day, everyday." A blush immediately came over her face at his words, he was always so honest with her, but it would be something she would never get used to.

"Me too." She said before grabbing his head and pulling his mouth down to meet hers, connecting them in a deep kiss. She sat up more so that she was slightly hovering over him, their tongues duelling as the kiss deepened even further. Olivia ran her hand through the curls she loved so much as the other latched onto his neck as Fitz pulled her onto his lap, his hands wrapped around her waist. They had made out plenty of times, its all the ever did except for this morning in the bathroom, they were pros at it but this kiss was different. There was no way this would end with just kiss. They had been worked up horribly for the past two weeks and they had both held off on helping themselves privately so they were on complete and utter edge.

"Mmmmm baby." Olivia moaned as Fitz's kisses moved to her neck as she moved herself into a straddling position, a knee either side of his waist. "Don't stop." She said as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck as she began to grind her lower body against his.

"No way baby." Fitz said moving to the other side of her neck as she began to unbutton the rest of his buttons.

"Off." She said as he lifted his arms so that she could take his shirt off him. "Mmmmm better." She said running her hands through his chest hair and over his perfectly sculptured abs. "You should take your shirt off more often." She said chuckling softly.

"I would if you would let me." He said smiling remembering her rules of him keeping his shirt on at all times.

"Now it stays off forever." She said capturing his lips in another heated kiss as he ran his hands up under her shirt over her lower back.

"What happens if I take this off?" He asked between kisses.

"You hit bare skin baby." And within two seconds, her shirt had been flung off her body leaving them both topless. Fitz's hands immediately went to her breasts, kneading and rubbing them until her nipples were perk against his hands. She was placing soft kisses up and down his neck, sucking on his earlobe before he pulled away. Lowering his head so that he could take a nipple in his mouth, the moment he did she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Jesus." The feel of his tongue on her breast was everything and his teeth around her nipple was almost too much for her too handle. She grabbed his hair, tangling her fingers in it as he moved his mouth to her other breast giving it the same treatment. Her lower body was grinding uncontrollably against his and she could feel his unmistakable hardness through his dress pants. Her thin leggings and lace panties were doing nothing to stop the direct contact and she was so on edge she didn't know if she could take anymore. It was like Fitz had read her mind because before Olivia knew it, he had snaked his hand into her pants and was stroking her intimately causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Fitz. Oh god." He was rubbing her clit with such force, sucking her breast and biting her nipple and as he added a single finger into her scorching hot heat she went flying over the edge screaming his name. He continued to pump his finger in and out of her body as she came down from her incredible high, his head lifted from her breasts, watching her the whole time, the sight incredible.

"You look beautiful when you come." Fitz said when her breath and heartbeat was finally back to normal rate.

"Thanks to you." Olivia said leaning in and kissing him softly, as she did this she noticed once again his hardness firm against her thigh. More than anything did she want to take him in her mouth like he had done to her earlier, but she also knew Fitz was a man of tradition and she guessed he would want to come inside of her before coming in her mouth. Testing her theory, she lowered her hand to his pants but he quickly grabbed it.

"Next time. Firstly. I want to make love to you." Fitz said using his other hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes. He smiled at her softly, his eyes full of love and Olivia knew more than ever, without a doubt 100% that this man was in love with her just as much as she was in love with him. It was time, after years of waiting and weeks of torture, it was finally time.

"Yes." She said and his face beamed immediately. "Make love to me Fitz." And with that comment, he had lifted her up off the lounge, carrying her in his arms as he made his way to her bedroom. Finally, they were going to make love and like a well known president once said, it was going to be great.

* * *

**A/N. 38 reviews on the last chapter. I am in awe of you all. Literally in awe, I had the biggest smile on my face whilst reading them all and I am so blessed by all your positive feedback. Now onto this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and the little reference to tv Fitz at the end! So they finally had the talk and got a little down & dirty. Next chapter is FINALLY the sex chapter, but once again only if ya'll review! Thank you all so much for reading! **


	17. Chapter 16

"_And after that night, she knew she would never love another man the way she loved him." – anonymous. _

The feeling of Fitz sinking into her was like no other feeling Olivia had ever felt in her life. Sure she had been intimate with men before and also with men she loved but nothing had ever felt like this. She felt like she was home, he felt like home. Fitz had never felt this before, the moment he sank into Olivia he knew that he was madly hopelessly in love with her. It's like he had been waiting his whole life for this moment, this moment with her, the love of his life. Olivia almost forgot to breathe as he buried himself all the way into the hilt. Fitz had to take a breath just to calm himself down and stop himself from coming just from the feeling of her pulsating around him.

"Baby." She said as tears came out of her eyes, she was so hopelessly in love with this man. He leant down kissing her as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her, hitting the perfect angle inside of her. The moment he moved, she was done. She could never do any better than this man right here. Never. He kissed every part of her face, her cheeks, her forehead, her lips, her nose, everything he could touch he kissed. He slid his hands down her hips before rising them a little, as she followed his train of thought, wrapping her legs around his lower back, adjusting the angle even deeper. His strokes were slow and perfectly placed, it was perfect, it was making love like they had never before.

"Livvie." She knew what he wanted to say, she leant up slowly running a hand through his hair.

"I know. Me too." She said as their lips meet in another heated kiss before Fitz moved his hands underneath her, lifting her hips up off the bed so he could thrust in even deeper, stretching her walls even further, the pain deliciously beautiful. He swivelled his hips and Olivia's walls began to contract around him as her nails clawed at his back, one hand gripping the sheets next to them. "Don't stop." She whimpered out as he powered in and out of her, her walls only barely letting him out before sucking him back in. He dropped his head to her shoulder, groaning at the satisfying feeling that they were experiencing. She clutched him impossibly closer as the beginning of her orgasm started and he must of sensed it as he slipped his hand between them, rubbing her bundle of nerves ever so softly.

"Come for me Livvie." And with one long hard last thrust, they both went flying over the edge, their eyes connected the entire time as she let out a loud scream, his name flying out of her mouth as he also groaned hers loudly. Stars exploding behind their eyes as they struggled to keep them open and connected as she milked him deeply, bringing him in deeper than ever before as the pleasure rushed over them both before they reached a moment of tranquillity, a moment of calmness after experiencing the most breathtaking moments of their lives. Fitz leant down slowly, pulling Olivia into a soft tender kiss as he slowly began to pull out of her before she stopped him, her legs still locked behind him as she pulled him into another kiss.

"Stay." Olivia said quietly. The look on her face showed that she needed this, so he rolled them over so that he was on his back and she was on his chest, still connected intimately. They both laid there, the room smelling of sweat and sex as they caught their breaths. Olivia moved ever so slightly so that she could see Fitz's face, both their faces breaking into smiles immediately as Fitz leant down and kissed her puckered lips.

"I never want to move ever again." She said slumping down again on his chest, she had never been this exhausted in her entire life. Fitz's chuckled at her slow over dramatic movements.

"I was thinking we could shower….. but if you don't want too." Fitz said and Olivia's head immediately shot up.

"I could shower." She said shyly, already knowing where showering would lead them.

"If your okay?" Fitz asked, he didn't want them to be intimate again if she was in any sort of pain. He had given her a few orgasms today and he could tell she was exhausted.

"I'm better than okay." Olivia said kissing him softly as he pulled out of her and untangled them, getting out of the bed and carrying her to the bathroom.

* * *

Lathering her body in soap was one of the best and worst decision's he had ever made, on one hand she was soapy, naked and wet right in front of him. However on the other hand, there was now no way he was letting her out of the shower before he pinned her to the wall and had his way with her. Olivia caught the gleam in his eye and she immediately knew what he was thinking, round two was about to happen before she could even comment on it, he had spun her around so that she was now facing the glass, which therefore meant she could see them in the mirror that hung opposite the shower.

"See how gorgeous you are?" Fitz asked kissing her neck softly as his soapy hands roamed her stomach and breasts, his chest to her back.

"Fitz." She couldn't tare her eyes away from the sight before her, the man she loved was behind her, his hands on her body and her knees went weak at the image.

"Mmmmm. So beautiful Livvie." Fitz said as he unexpectedly cupped her wet centre, his fingers drawing lines up and down her slit, lightly brushing her clit but not yet entering. She wiggled and squirmed to try and find relief which Fitz finally gave to her when he sunk two fingers into her. "Keep watching Liv." He said as his fingers pumped in and out of her, she tried to keep her eyes from rolling in the back of her head as he hit her spot perfectly. Her face was flushed as moans came out of her mouth as Fitz's mouth latched onto her neck, whilst his hand playing with her breast.

"Fitz. Please." She was so worked up and she needed to find relief now. But Fitz did the complete opposite of what she asked as he immediately pulled his fingers out of her drenched heat. "FITZ!" She groaned out loudly, he chuckled at her impatience.

"Put your hands on the glass and don't stop watching us." He directed her, as she did. He placed one of his hands over hers as he grabbed his hardened member and positioned it. "Ready baby?" He asked, making sure she was okay with it.

"Yes. Yes." She chanted as he swiftly entered her wet heat, his other hand meeting hers and intertwining on the glass, their eyes connected in the mirror as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her from behind. "God." She groaned out, he was hitting her at the perfect angle.

"So perfect." Fitz said as he lowered his knees a little so that he entered her even deeper. They were a match made in heaven.

"Oh baby, right there. Please. Fitz." He moved his hips, almost completely pulling out of her before slamming back into her and she moaned at the force of the thrust. As he did this, his fingers unlaced themselves from one of her hands, moving down and finding her bundle of nerves.

"Let me hear you Liv." He said as he toyed with her clit, rubbing it as he continued his deep thrusts inside of her. "Tell me Liv." He said dragging his fingers over her clit forcibly.

"Baby." She moaned out and he knew she was close due to the way she was clenching around him. "Right there." She could feel the familiar pleasure rising in her body and with one more thrust, she was spiralling over the edge, puling him in so deep inside of her that he went over the edge only a few seconds later. Their eyes connected in the mirror the whole time, watching their combined orgasms. He pulled out every so softly before turning her into his arms, her head immediately resting on the spot between his neck and shoulder.

"So perfect." Fitz said kissing her head softly.

"Mmmmmm bed baby." She said leaning up and kissing him softly. "Thank you." She said before he proceeded to quickly clean them up, get them out of the shower and dry them both.

"Clothes?" He asked softly as he walked her backwards to the bed.

"Nope. Wanna feel your skin." She slurred sleepily, he smiled at her comment as he lifted her into the bed placing her under the sheets before hoping in after her.

"Mmmmmm." He moaned out as she immediately rolled herself into his arms, throwing a leg and arm over his body like they had been doing this forever.

"Tonight, this was perfect. You are perfect." Olivia said snuggling further into his arms.

"Me? You are perfect Olivia Pope." Fitz replied kissing the top of her head.

"You are the man of my dreams Fitzgerald Grant." Olivia said softly as she snuggled her head into his chest, Fitz's heart burst at her comment.

"Livvie." He said lifting her head so their eyes connected in the dark room. "I would be nothing without you. You are my everything." He said, he had no idea what he would do without her. No idea, he would be lost. She kissed him softly, a quick yet tender kiss like they would do it for the rest of their lives.

"Goodnight baby." She said softly.

"Goodnight Livvie." Fitz said. Unbeknownst to the both of them, they were both falling asleep with the same thought on their mind; they were hopelessly ridiculously desperately in love with one another, and that was a beautiful thing.

* * *

**A/N. 58 reviews. FIFTY EIGHT REVIEWS on the last chapter, I am in AWE of you all. Now onto this chapter, the first part was them making love beautifully and the second was a bit morrrrrre ;) now, up next – the morning after and back on set! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter & PLEASE review! :) thank you! **


	18. Chapter 17

"_When you wake up with someone you love, you realise you never want to wake up by yourself again." – Anonymous. _

Olivia woke up with Fitz behind her, somehow in the night their positions had changed, she was now facing away from him, her back against his chest, Fitz's arms were wrapped around her body, their hands interlaced on her stomach and their legs intertwined. Moving ever so slightly to let out a yawn, Olivia pressed her backside into Fitz's crotch accidentally and immediately felt his morning arousal. She smiled at the feel of him and the memories of last night came rushing back, she let herself get caught up in the beautiful memories before her thoughts were interrupted by lips on her neck and a travelling hand that now rested on her ribs. Olivia let out a moan as Fitz attacked her neck by sucking and biting it as his hands assaulted her breasts, playing with her nipples. Olivia responded by grinding her backside into Fitz's hard member, she could feel him straining against her and more than anything she wanted him to take her from behind right there and then. Fitz had woken to the most beautiful sight and now as the woman in front of him grinded herself against him, he knew he had to take her. Lowering his hand down over her stomach, he tested her wetness and when he was satisfied, he threw her leg up backwards over his hip, positing himself at her entrance.

"Livvie?" He asked ever so softly in her ear, double checking this was what she wanted.

"Babe." Was her response and with that he surged into her wet heat, her walls immediately trapping him inside. God he would never get over the feeling of being inside her, ever. Fitz began to slowly thrust in and out of Olivia, the angle meaning that he hit deep inside her every single time. She arched her back into his chest, her hand latching on to the one he had on her hip, their fingers interlacing like the ones they had interlaced near her head. The friction that was being created by Fitz's powerful and demanding thrusts were almost too much for Olivia and she knew it wouldn't take her long to go over the edge. She was still incredibly tight and as he pulled almost all the way out before powering back in, Olivia let out an incredible moan, the feeling was so good. Bending his knees a little, Fitz's strokes went even deeper than before as he unlaced his hands from Olivia's and moved it to her clit. He began to stroke her intimately and she began to pant his name as he groaned in her ear, she was milking him for all he was worth. Fitz pulled all the way out before almost violently throwing himself back in, sending them both over the edge, their whole bodies shaking in ecstasy as Olivia turned her face around, their lips meeting in a frantic kiss as the world exploded behind their eyes. Their kisses turned into soft pecks as their wave washed over them as Fitz ever so slowly pulled out before turning Olivia in his arms.

"Hi." She said looking up at him, her chin now resting on his chest.

"Hi." He said ever so softly before leaning down and placing a tender kiss on her lips, before pulling away. "You look good in my bed." She said finally catching her breath.

"You look good in your bed." He replied, his arms wrapped around her sweaty lower back.

"Last night was perfect. This morning was perfect. Everything is perfect." Olivia said quietly.

"It was. You are perfect." Fitz replied placing a piece of her loose hair behind her ear. Olivia moved ever so slowly, snuggling deeper into his arms. "What?" Fitz asked seeing the look on her face.

"I'm sore." She said giggling softly.

"You're sore? Livvie I'm so sorry. You should have stopped me" Fitz said immediately.

"Fitz, you don't have to apologise. I will never deny you, it's just been awhile and your not exactly small." She said once again looking up at him, reassuring him that she was truly alright.

"You're sure?" Fitz said, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"Absolutely. Now come here." She said lacing a hand in his curls and pulling his head forward so their lips meet in a deep kiss, their tongues duelling as Fitz pulled Olivia so that she was lying directly on top of him. Their naked bodies pressed against one another. Olivia broke the kiss before things could go too far again, pulling away and smiling at Fitz.

"Mmmmmmm we should wake up like that every morning." Fitz said with a huge smile on his face.

"We would never get to set if that happened Mister." Olivia said before she looked at the clock, realising it was 7am and they had to be on set at 8:30am. "Come on, we gotta get up baby." She said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom naked, swinging her naked hips just the way Fitz liked it.

* * *

They showered separately and were in the kitchen by 7:30, Olivia still makeup and hair free until she got to set wearing an oversized black sweater and tight fitted jeans as she walked into the kitchen, greeted by Fitz in his suit pants.

"You need some clothes here." She said grabbing the coffee he was handing her.

"Yeah?" He asked, not wanting to push her.

"Well I have a few things at your house in case of emergency; maybe you should keep a few things here too." Olivia said sipping from her mug.

"I wouldn't mind that." Fitz said, trying to act casual as to not scare her off.

"Great. So what do you want for breakfast kind sir?" She asked leaning up and kissing him softly, their height difference bigger due to her lack of heels.

"Whatever you are offering babe." He said rubbing a hand over her back.

"Well, I have fruit, we could have fruit salad?" She asked, prepared for his onslaught.

"You don't eat breakfast do you?" He asked seriously, ever since they had gotten together she had been eating better under his watchful eye but he wasn't surprised she had her normal habits when home alone.

"Sometimes, babe you make me eat so much, I'm only little." She said trying to make him lighten up.

"You're little because you don't eat Olivia." She knew he was serious when he used her full name.

"I'm sorry, I promise I will start eating breakfast." She said as she began to slice the apples.

"Livvie, I'm only like this because I care for you." Fitz said wrapping his arms around her from behind, his hands splayed over her abdomen.

"I know." She said softly, forever grateful she had someone who truly cared about her in her life. She leant to the side, meeting his lips in a soft and tender kiss before refocusing on making them breakfast.

* * *

The drive to set after they had quickly been to his house so he could change clothes was the longest yet quickest drive of Olivia's life. Fitz had kept his hand on her thigh the entire time, her hand clasped over his as they prepared for their first day on set after officially being together.

"What are we?" Olivia said breaking the silence.

"What?" Fitz asked turning to look at her before turning his attention back to the road.

"I mean, what are you to me? I mean you can't be my boyfriend. So are you my married boyfriend? Are you my lover? Is this an affair? What are we?" She blurted out all the questions in a matter of seconds as Fitz immediately pulled the car over to the side of the road, throwing it in park before looking at her.

"Liv, why didn't you bring this up last night?" He said.

"I don't know, I mean last night made things official, that we are in this for good and not just mucking around like we have been the past few weeks." She said refusing to look at him.

"Liv it was official the night you came over to my house and decided to give us a go. Last night was just the first night we were made love." He said softly.

"You didn't answer my question." Olivia said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"I didn't think you were being serious Olivia." Fitz said. "Look at me." He said pulling her chin up so their eyes were connected.

"Is this an affair Fitz? Am I some woman you sleep with on the side?" Olivia said, tears welling in her eyes, the seriousness of their relationship had hit her like a ton of bricks, he was a married man.

"You want to know what I am to you?" He asked and she nodded her head yes. "I'm the man who is madly in love with you. Somebody asks, that's what you tell them. This isn't an affair for me, you are not some woman I sleep with on the side and you are most certainly not my mistress. And when you're ready to discuss it, I'm going to tell you my plan of how I'm going to leave my wife so we can be together okay?" Fitz finished as tears ran down both their faces at the intensity of his words.

"Okay." Olivia said softly, leaning over placing a hand on Fitz face before capturing his lips in an incredibly sweet kiss. "You're madly in love with me." Olivia stated as she pulled away, they hadn't said they loved each other directly yet but they had talked about it.

"I am." Fitz said kissing her nose softly before brushing the tears off her face. "Come on, your director will have your ass if you're late on set." He said making her giggle softly as she kissed him one last time before they continued their journey to set.

* * *

They had barely spoken all day but it was like now they were connected, everytime Fitz walked into a room or was near her, she felt it in her soul that he was around. Olivia could tell he was feeling the same connection because whenever their eyes met it was like the whole world around them disappeared. They were so intimately connected it was beyond scary but it was now something they both welcomed. Olivia had been filming with Abby all day and was happier than ever when Tom, the assistant director, called cut. It was around 11:30 when Olivia walked out of her trailer, the second she did she saw a figure in the shadows near her car and she immediately knew it was Fitz.

"Hey stranger." She said smiling as he took Bellie out of her arms, Bellie had loved cuddling with Fitz this morning after breakfast and it made Olivia's heart melt every time Fitz held her.

"Hey yourself, ready to go home?" He asked, opening the passenger door for her as she hoped in before passing Bellie back to her.

"You really like driving my car hey?" She said as he got into the driver side.

"I do." He said putting it into drive.

"No one saw us did they?" Olivia asked looking out the window.

"It's 11:30 Liv." He said placing a hand on her thigh, leaning over and kissing her softly as they waited for the set gates to open.

"You're house or mine?" She said as he pulled away.

"Whatever you want baby, as long as you're there, I don't care." Fitz said flashing her his Grant smile. She was so hopelessly in love with this man and she knew she was now ready for the discussion he had mentioned earlier. It had been playing on her mind all day, she knew she should have felt horrible over last night, he was a married man but she didn't care anymore, she loved him and now, she wanted him to leave his wife, she was ready to fight for him and more than ever, she was ready to have him as just hers.

* * *

**A/N – 70 Reviews for the last chapter I am in awe of all you addicted readers, your words are SO helpful! Sorry it's been a few days between updates, I had my cousins wedding & beyonce's concert but now I am back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, they're coming more open to discussing their feelings which I LOVED writing. Now next chapter, Mellie is in town, will she discover whats going on? You can find out soon, but you know the drill – only if you review! **


	19. Chapter 18

"_We may run away from each other, but we always come back." – Ryan Lavery._

"Oh baby, right there." Olivia said as Fitz continued to surge in and out of her warm heat, the angle of the desk meant he was hitting her at the perfect spot and she never wanted this incredible feeling to end. The edges of his jeans were chaffing up against her body but she didn't care. They had barely gotten her undressed, her clothes thrown all over the room along with his shirt. Her long naked legs wrapped his waist as his pants were around his knees. They were like high schoolers, impatient and desperate.

"God Liv." Fitz said as the woman swirled her hips underneath him before he caught her lips in a deep heated kiss as he continued to thrust in and out of her, the feeling something he would never get sick of. Just as Fitz pulled Olivia into another kiss, both their faces smiling at the intimacy of the situation, it was always intimate with them even if it was on the desk in his office, the door flung open.

"Surprise!"

"Mellie what the hell." Fitz said, his thrusts stopping immediately as he pulled Olivia in close to protect her naked body. "Get out!" He yelled.

"Oh my god." Olivia said, a million thoughts going through her mind as she attempted to cover herself up with Fitz's body. His arms wrapped around her so her upped body was covered, their lower bodies still so intimately connected.

"What a surprise for sure, you screwing your mistress Fitzgerald." Fitz's wife said as she stood there looking at the naked couple, Mellie could not believe her eyes yet at the same time, she wasn't surprised.

"Get out!" Fitz yelled once again pulling Olivia closer into his chest so that she was more covered as she threw her face into his chest, humiliated.

"How about I just turn around, give you two a moment to untangle yourselves." Mellie said turning around, her back to the couple.

"Livvie." Fitz said as he slowly pulled out of her, grabbing his oversized jumper off the desk behind to them and pulling it over her body, covering her. Fitz's heart was broken by the embarrassment on Olivia's face. She was humiliated he could tell, his wife has just walked in on them having sex and Olivia was completely naked.

"S'okay." She said softly as Fitz grabbed her panties off the floor, pulling them up onto her body.

"Baby." He whispered just so she could hear, as she helped him zip and buckle his pants up as he buttoned up his shirt. He leant in kissing her ever so softly as she placed a hand on his chest.

"It's okay." Olivia said softly, reassuring him she was okay as Mellie turned around.

"Are you lovers done?" She said crossing her arms over her chest, looking Olivia up and down.

"I don't know where my jeans are." Olivia said quietly, tears forming in the back of her eyes as she looked at Fitz, refusing to look at Mellie. She still sat on the desk with Fitz standing beside her protectively.

"It's okay." Fitz said kissing her temple softly. "What can we do for you Mellie?" He said addressing his wife trying to draw the situation away from Olivia as he placed a hand on her bare thigh, reassuring her that he was with her 100%.

"How about you find your whore's pants before we talk?" Mellie said looking Olivia up and down.

"Don't you EVER call her a whore! How dare you." Fitz said standing upright, stepping closer to his wife, his arms firm by his side, his hands clasped in anger.

"Fitz it's okay." Olivia said placing a hand on his arm.

"No, no it is not okay Olivia. What do you want Mellie? Did you bring the kids with you?" Fitz asked, at least if she brought the kids some good would be brought out of being here.

"No they're at home. I thought I would come surprise my husband on set and just my luck, my suspicions were confirmed." She said, her head cocked to the side.

"What suspicions?" Fitz asked.

"That you're cheating on me. I saw you two on the red carpet at the Emmys, I've seen the way you talk about her, taken her late night phone calls when your home. Guess I was right." Mellie said as Olivia refused to make eye contact with her.

"Mellie." Fitz said.

"So you're not going to deny it Fitzgerald?" Mellie asked, surprised.

"Well considering what you just walked in on? I'm going to say there's no point." Fitz said softly leaning against the desk where Olivia was still seated, her legs crossed and hanging off the edge.

"Hmmm. You really a son of a bitch. Wait till Jerry finds out." Mellie said softly.

"My father will not be finding out about this Millicent. Do not push me." Fitz said walking closer to his wife, tempting her to.

"I don't think Olivia will enjoy seeing this side of you Fitz, dominant, over bearing. You're a bully." Mellie said meeting him toe to toe.

"His father is a bully, not Fitz." Olivia spoke quietly for the first time.

"Oh you spend one night with him and he's a bully? I heard Fitz punched him that night, guess he'd caught onto you guys already right? What'd he do make some comment about you being a whore? Can't say I blame him." Mellie said laughing softly at the fact that her husband's mistress thought she knew Fitz better than her.

"Get the fuck out." Fitz said and Mellie could see the anger in his eyes, she'd touched a nerve.

"Excuse me?" She said, somewhat shocked.

"You do not come here and offend Olivia by calling her a whore." He said, disgust in his eyes as he looked at his wife.

"Sleeping with a married man who has children, that's a whore in anybody's book." Mellie said looking back at Olivia who looked like she was going to be sick.

"I'm not kidding, do not push me. Get out. Oh and if you call my father, don't expect to be getting any money next month." Fitz said, his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face.

"What?" She gasped.

"You heard me Mellie, who do you think controls your allowance? Now get the hell out of my office and go home." Fitz said gesturing to the door as he spat the words out, he was so beyond done with this woman.

"You forget how well I know you Fitzgerald. This wont last, I bet he's told you that he loves you, wants to be with you, can't live without you, right Olivia? Well he told me all those things once, now look at how he treats me. I gave him two children and this is what I get in return." Mellie said moving closer towards Olivia as Fitz did the same, wanting to protect the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said.

"Excuse me?" Mellie said, they were not the words she thought would come out of Olivia's mouth.

"I'm sorry he fell in love with me and I am so sorry you had to walk in on us, I am mortified and I won't insult you by standing up so that you have to see me in your husband's sweatshirt and nothing else. But please don't insult my intelligence by trying to turn me against Fitz, I know all his flaws and I'm not going anywhere." Fitz beamed at Olivia's words, she was fighting for him, he wrapped his arm around her waist in a display of support.

"You're not going anywhere? We'll see Miss Pope." She said before facing Fitz. "Don't think we're done here." And with a click of her heels and the slam of the door, she was gone. Olivia immediately slumping back to the desk, tears rushing down her face.

"Livvie." Fitz said immediately, moving to stand in front of her, his hands on her waist.

"You're wife just walked in on us having sex." She said throwing her head into her hands.

"It's okay." He said pulling her face up to look at him as he brushed the tears of her cheeks.

"What part of that is okay Fitz? She knows. We're ruined." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Livvie its okay, I promise you it's okay. We're gunna be okay." He said as she pushed him away slightly and got off the desk.

"I need to find my jeans." She looked around for a moment, locating them through over near the window, grabbing them and pulling them on. "I need to get to hair and makeup."

"Liv." He said trying to get her attention.

"I cant Fitz, I cant talk to you right now." She said slipping her sandals on.

"Come over tonight baby, please, don't run away from me." He could hear her mind going a thousand miles an hour from here and he had to stop it.

"Fitz." She said as she stuffed her t-shirt and bra in her bag, leaving Fitz's sweatshirt on.

"Please." He said placing a hand on her waist so that their eyes met.

"Fine. I'll see you later." She said making her way to leave before he grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him.

"Livvie." He said brushing her hair out of her eyes before leaning down and placing a delicate kiss on her lips, thankfully she didn't push away. But she did however pull away after a few more soft kisses.

"I'll see you tonight." She said softly before leaving the office.

* * *

The rest of the day had been the longest day in history for both Olivia and Fitz and when she walked into his apartment later that night she knew what she had to do. Fitz had greeted her with a soft kiss before leading her to the table where they ate dinner in silence. They hadn't spoken since she had turned up, the silence welcomed but also not helpful for the thousand thoughts going through their mind.

"We can't do this." She said softly, breaking the silence as she played with the last of her food.

"Livvie." Fitz said as he placed his glass of wine back on the table.

"Fitz please don't make this any harder than it is. Your wife walked in on us today, what happens if its someone off set next time? We were reckless and stupid." Olivia said, still not looking up from her plate.

"We've barely had a chance to be us Liv." Fitz said softly.

"I know." She said finally looking up, tears evident in her eyes.

"This can't be over before it even begins." Fitz said as their eyes finally met.

"Fitz please." Olivia said softly, his gaze unnerving her.

"You're breaking my heart Olivia Pope." Fitz said softly and immediately tears came streaming down Olivia's face.

"I'm so sorry." She said and he leant over, pulling her into his arms as she sat in his lap, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed.

"We had a week Liv. We've officially been together for a week. The Emmy's were only last Sunday. How can I not want to spend the rest of my life how we spent this week? Every night being able to make love to you before we went to sleep, to wake up with you." He said into her ear.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is Fitz." She said sobbing into his neck, damping his shirt.

"Do you not care about me? Is that the issue?" Fitz said and Olivia's head immediately shot up in shock.

"Don't think for one second that I don't care about you." She said as she looked into his eyes, hoping he would believe her.

"I don't understand Olivia." He said before she detangled herself from him, beginning to pace.

"Your wife walked in on us Fitz! It was never suppose to get this far! We've been together a month, its been a month since that night when I came over and decided to give us a chance. I made my rules and we said we wouldn't let our feelings get involved." She said, her voice cracking from all the emotions she was feeling.

"Our feelings have been involved for years Olivia! This past month has been the best time of my life." Fitz said standing so they were eye to eye.

"I know, mine too. But that doesn't mean we stop acting like adults Fitz. This is too hard." She said.

"For fucks sake Olivia." He said running a hand through his hair, something he did when he was stressed.

"Don't yell at me Fitz. We said from the beginning that we would take this one step at a time, not think about the future and just enjoy the time we have. Maybe we've had our time." She said looking away from him.

"I refuse to believe our time is over." He said moving closer to her.

"It's never going to be over Fitz. But now we just need time apart. Your wife walked in on us and I am humiliated. Mortified." She said still averting his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said running a hand up her arm.

"Please just give me time." She said finally making eye contact with him.

"How much time Liv?" He asked softly.

"There's no one else Fitz, I just need to wrap my head around everything. I need to make sure I can do this." She replied.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you. I get that. I do." He said brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, my heart couldn't take that. But please just give me time." She said.

"Okay." He said pulling away and moving away.

"Fitz please." Olivia said.

"What do you want me to say Olivia?" Fitz said turning around to face her. "Obviously I want to be with you more than anything else in the world but I can't force you to be with me." He said, tears becoming present in his eyes.

"It's not like that Fitz, you know I want to be with you. There's just so much at stake." She said as her voice cracked, her heart in her throat.

"You need to realise if this is worth it. I get it." He said frustrated, not at her really, more at the situation.

"Fitz." Her heart was breaking.

"I mean, we spend the most beautiful night together last week and the most amazing week together this week, yet you've still got one foot out the door." He said his arms crossed over his chest, he was closing himself off to her.

"You know I'm in this." She said moving closer to him.

"Are you?" He asked, sometimes he wasn't sure.

"Fitz. You know how in love with you I am. Please don't be mad at me." She said reaching him and running a hand down his arm as he hung them beside his body.

"I'm not mad." He said softly.

"Please just give me a little time." She asked softly, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Fine." He opened his arms. "Come here." She did as he said and immediately she was in his arms, their lips connected. They were pouring everything into the kiss, their tongues meeting ever so gently before Olivia pulled away, tears in her eyes. "Just in case you forget what you're coming back to." He said, a sad smile on his face.

"I'd never forget the way you love me Fitz." They still hadn't said the words to each other but that didn't mean they didn't feel it. "I should go." She said softly.

"You should go." Fitz said leading her to the door, a hand on her lower back. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said softly as he opened it, heartbreak evident in his voice.

"Fitz." She said turning as she stepped into the hallway. "I'm coming back." She said leaning up and placing the most tender kiss on his lips.

"Promise?" He asked running a hand across her face.

"Promise." She said softly.

* * *

**A/N Wow, this is one of my biggest chapters but I really didn't want to split it up! Soooooooooo they're taking a break. Mellie came running in at the most awkward time – whoooops! Don't fret, they aren't over! Next chapter – mellie and olivia confrontation and considering Olivia stood upto Mellie in this chapter, don't expect it to go like the show. Olivia is strong and the complete opposite of the push over she is on the show right now. Hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks! :)**


End file.
